Feeling Safe
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia situada dos años después del final de la segunda temporada. Rick y Kate tomaron caminos diferentes, no volvieron a encontrarse hasta ahora, que el destino se empecinó en volver a juntarlos... denle una oportunidad, no los defraudaré! Capítulo 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Tengo varios capítulos de esta historia pensados desde hace un tiempo, pero no quise incluirla hasta no terminar con alguna de las historias que tenía publicadas. Terminé una, ahora es turno de esta. Seguiré con las demás, obviamente.**

**Les cuento: esto ocurre dos años más tarde del final de la segunda temporada, siempre me planteé que hubiese pasado si Rick no se animaba a volver y Kate seguía adelante con su vida. Pero le añadí un condimento extra... cada uno, lógicamente tiene su vida por separado... pero el destino los vuelve a reunir... mejor lean... y denle una oportunidad! **

**Feeling Safe**

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró. Desde hacía tiempo sentía que no tenía vida. En realidad nunca había tenido vida personal, pero realmente, ahora ni siquiera se encontraba a gusto con su trabajo…

Desde la muerte de Montgomery, las cosas habían empeorado y su relación con la capitana Gates había sido pésima. Kate se encontraba a menudo ansiosa de volver a una casa vacía, en lugar de a un hogar. Un hogar construido para su familia, su marido, sus hijos… que no tenía, por supuesto…

Aunque tampoco necesitaba de eso… ella solo necesitaba… seguir… solo eso…

Cuando el celular sonó, Kate ponderó la idea de no atender. Simplemente no tenía intención de complicarse la vida con nada más… y solo deseaba llegar a su casa, tomar una cerveza bien fría y darse una ducha interminable en la que pudiera quitarse toda la frustración, la soledad y… ¿Alexis Castle?

Kate miró el visor varias veces sin comprender. ¿Qué podría querer ella ahora? Kate había perdido de vista a Castle hacía más de dos años… cuando se había ido con su esposa a los Hamptons por el verano y no había vuelto a aparecer…

Aquella vez en que ella se había decidido a actuar en consecuencia de sus sentimientos y aclaró las cosas con Tom para que después Castle la dejara con la palabra en la boca, sin poder sincerarse, disfrutando un poco de la pequeña revancha…

-Beckett…- dijo algo nerviosa y al principio no escuchó nada- ¿hola?- intentó, deseando, muy en el fondo que la chica cortara la comunicación y se olvidara definitivamente de ella.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo Alexis con voz suave, casi apagada.

-Si…- dijo Kate y no pudo evitar llamarla por su nombre- ¿Alexis?

-Sí… soy yo…- dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo…- dijo aparentando algo de interés.

-Yo… siento tomarme el atrevimiento de llamar…- dijo Alexis- pero… necesito hablar contigo…

-Te escucho…

-¿Puedo subir? Estoy abajo, no me animé a presentarme directamente…

-Sí… sube, te espero…

Kate se arregló inconscientemente el cabello y la esperó. Cuando la joven llegó, cruzaron miradas inquietas durante unos instantes antes de que Alexis sonriera por compromiso.

-Wow… has crecido Alexis…- dijo Kate y la hizo pasar a la sala de descanso.

-Gracias por recibirme…- dijo la chica y se sentó.

-Te escucho…

-Yo… tengo magníficos recuerdos de cuando tú y mi padre trabajaban juntos…- dijo Alexis y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, a menudo le ocurría que cuando algo le hacía recordar a Castle, su día mejoraba un poco.

-Eso fue hace mucho…- dijo y reprimió un suspiro.

-Sí… puede ser…

-¿Entonces?

-Kate…- dijo y Kate se tensó, era raro que Alexis se tomara esa confianza- necesito tu ayuda…

-Por favor, Alexis… no des más vueltas…

-Se trata de mi padre…

-Espera… no… tu padre y yo… nosotros no nos vimos más…

-Lo sé… por eso él no te ha llamado… por eso vine yo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que él te envía?

-No, no… él no sabe nada…

-¿Entonces? No entiendo… ¿qué necesitas de mí?

-Mi padre está en peligro…

-¿Qué?

-Él ha estado recibiendo amenazas…

-Tu padre… cuando nos conocimos me contó que permanentemente recibía cartas de gente que no está muy bien de la cabeza.

-Estas son amenazas de otro tipo…

-¿Qué tipo de amenazas?

-No lo sé en profundidad… él no ha querido contarme… pero sé que es grave…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El otro día llegó a casa todo golpeado… y no quiso hacer la denuncia… cree que podría pasarme algo…

-No sé cómo ayudarte…

-Pensé que podrías hablar con él… quizás tienes algún recurso que pueda servirle para que esto se solucione…

-Alexis… si él hubiese necesitado mi ayuda, hubiera venido a verme…

-Tú sabes que no…

-Es cierto…

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Bien… si quieres que hable con él, lo llamaré…

-No, por teléfono no…

-Alexis… debes saber que tu padre y yo… a pesar de que terminamos en buenos términos, no volvimos a vernos… y honestamente, no me gustaría encontrarme con Gina…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Gina? Ellos se separaron hace más de un año y medio… mi padre está solo… bueno, tú sabes… siempre hay alguien dando vueltas, pero él no quiso nada serio…

-Entiendo…

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora…- dijo Alexis- ¿tienes trabajo?

-Bueno… en realidad no…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vamos entonces…

Kate se puso de pie e inconscientemente se acomodó la ropa. Saludó a sus compañeros que no preguntaron nada mientras la miraban salir con Alexis.

La joven la vio nerviosa y la comprendió un poco. Aunque hubiese sido en buenos términos, ella siempre supo que había algo que no se había resuelto entre ella y su padre…

* * *

Cuando llegaron al loft, Alexis la hizo pasar y lo llamó mientras guardaba los abrigos de ambas.

Rick entró vestido casualmente, sin prestar demasiada atención y se detuvo en seco, casi pestañeando para saber si había visto bien o se había imaginado…

-¿Beckett?- dijo y Kate sintió que quería esconderse de su mirada.

-Castle…- dijo ella y aspiró hondo, sentía que su cuerpo le temblaba un poco.

-Papá…- dijo Alexis que eligió ese momento para que no hubiese malos entendidos…- fui a buscar a la detective Beckett… porque estoy preocupada por ti…

-Entiendo…- dijo Rick y aunque estaba algo desilusionado, agradeció el gesto de su hija.

-Mejor los dejo… seguramente tienen que hablar…- dijo y antes de que nadie la detuviera, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Yo… siento que Alexis haya ido a molestarte…- dijo acercándose de a poco, tenía la impresión de que se trataba de un sueño y se despertaría si se movía demasiado rápido.

-Ella… supongo que está preocupada por ti… no es raro que me haya venido a buscar…

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo él y sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

-Bien… trabajando…

-Sí…- dijo él.

-Cuéntame…

-No lo sé… supongo que es alguien obsesionado con mis libros…

-Es lo que le dije a Alexis… pero me dijo que esto va más allá…

-Bueno… el otro día estaba en una presentación y cuando salí, unos tipos me increparon… me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con mi trabajo y que no escribiera más… y también me golpearon un poco...

-¿Sobre qué escribes…?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Ya no entras en la página de mis fans?- le dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-Era muy joven cuando lo hacía… ¿entonces?

-Narcotráfico…

-¿Estás bromeando? Esa gente es pesada…- dijo ella.

-Créeme… ahora me doy cuenta…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Bueno… olvídate de eso… sobre todo si quieres seguir viviendo…

-Imposible…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya firmé contrato con la editorial y tienen mi borrador… no puedo echarme atrás…

-Pero… Castle… estás corriendo peligro…

-Lo sé… Beckett… realmente necesito hacerlo… necesito el dinero… Alexis quiere ir a una buena Universidad… y hace siglos que no vendo un libro…

-Bien… no puedo hacer demasiado entonces…- dijo y cuando iba a extender su mano para saludarlo, escuchó su celular- disculpa… Beckett… si, Capitán… sí… ¿cómo?... no… por supuesto… está bien…- dijo y cuando cortó la comunicación lo miró con algo de rencor- dime, Castle… tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Era Gates… mi Capitán… me encomendó un nuevo caso… por orden del alcalde… tengo que ser tu custodia…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes… pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?- dijo con desconfianza.

-No… te juro que no…- dijo él y muy en el fondo, agradeció al destino por haberle puesto algo de condimento a su vida…

Kate achicó los ojos, sin estar segura totalmente. El destino finalmente se había encargado de reencontrarlos, y aunque ella lo negara, se alegraba de verlo…

* * *

**Bueno, qué tal voy? Escucho comentarios... gracias por el recibimiento en Twitter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualizo esta historia porque ya tenía escrito el capítulo, de ninguna manera me olvidé de las otras, solo tuve poco tiempo... gracias por los comentarios de apoyo en esta nueva historia! **

**Capítulo 2**

Rick intentó otra excusa.

-Escucha, Beckett… de verdad no tuve nada que ver… me alegra de verte, pero ni siquiera se me hubiese ocurrido molestarte, menos solicitar semejante cosa…

-No vas a negarme que tú y "Bob" son amigos…

-Por supuesto que no voy a negarlo, pero él no tenía idea, yo no le conté nada…

-¿Cómo se enteró?

Rick pensó un momento y luego comprendió.

-Alexis… no te preocupes… yo lo arreglaré… puedes volver al trabajo… olvídate de esto…

-No entiendes, Castle… es una orden… tengo que obedecer… lo siento si te parece incómodo, pero seré tu custodia…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, ni ella podía creer lo que estaba diciendo...

-Bueno… pues… dime como sigue todo esto…

-Necesito que me prepares un informe con todas tus actividades…

-¿Todas?

-Todas… tengo que organizar mi vida… y como tengo que acompañarte a todos lados, es necesario que esté al tanto…

-Bien… lo tienes…

-Mañana temprano vendré a buscarlo…

-¿Te vas?

-Salía para mi casa cuando Alexis llegó… necesito descansar un poco…

-Pero… ¿ni siquiera puedo invitarte a comer?

-Castle…- dijo ella y se acercó un poco, habían estado a prudente distancia- esto no fue una visita social… vine porque tu hija me lo pidió… y luego recibí esa llamada… si hubiese sido por mi…

-No hubieras venido… me queda claro…- dijo él con algo de tristeza, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

-Bien… nos vemos mañana entonces… prepara el informe…

-Hey Kate…- dijo y ella sintió un escalofrío, habían sido muy pocas las veces en que la había llamado por su nombre…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias… y… siento que nos hayamos distanciado…

-No te preocupes… pero yo no fui quien puso las distancias…- dijo y se fue.

Rick se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y sonrió con melancolía, se dio cuenta de que la había extrañado y que ahora, era imposible recomponer algo con ella… aunque solo fuera para que estuviesen en buenos términos…

-Papá…- dijo Alexis que al parecer había oído todo- lo siento…

-Sé que estabas preocupada… pero Beckett… a ella no le interesa demasiado…

-No creas eso… a mí me pareció todo lo contrario… además, es buena idea que te cuide, ustedes tienen confianza…

-Alexis… hace dos años que no nos vemos…

-Confía en mí… ella te cuidará…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

* * *

Kate llegó a su casa y abrió una botella de cerveza mientras preparaba una ducha. No quiso pensar demasiado. Al menos no seguiría haciendo el mismo trabajo que ya le aburría…

El problema ahora era que tendría que compartir horas y horas con Castle… pero eso ya estaba olvidado y a pesar del fastidio, Kate tenía que reconocer que él era divertido y en algunos momentos, más allá de sus sentimientos, lo había pasado bien con él…

Cuando se quitó la ropa para ducharse, Kate se sorprendió al notar que se estaba mirando en el espejo. No era que ella descuidara su apariencia, pero había vuelto a prestar atención a su piel y mientras se enjabonaba con su shower gel favorito de cerezas, recordó el episodio con Castle, cuando él se había acercado motivado por el perfume…

Su corazón se aceleró y Kate sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser tan fácil. Ella lo había olvidado, la tristeza luego de verlo irse con Gina se había transformado en rencor y luego en olvido… o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba…

Cuando Kate se fue a dormir esa noche, notó que su corazón estaba acelerado, pero lo atribuyó a todas las cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente…

Se levantó al otro día y cuando terminó con su rutina de yoga e iba a ducharse, escuchó el timbre.

Secó un poco su cara e inspiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Su corazón se perdió unos latidos cuando lo vio parado a él, sonriente en la puerta.

-¿Castle?- dijo sorprendida y él le extendió un café.

-Buenos días… te traje tu café favorito…- dijo él.

-No tomo más café…- dijo con sequedad ella.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo él descolocado e hizo el intento de pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella sin ánimo de dejarlo pasar.

-Vine a hablar contigo… ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí…- dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

Rick se sentó en el sillón mientras Kate se secaba un poco con la toalla, realmente se sentía incómoda y transpirada.

No pudo evitar mirarla, la recordaba en excelente forma, y en ese estado lo podía apreciar aún más…

Kate se sonrojó un poco… la incomodidad ganó terreno…

-¿Te molesta si voy a ducharme?… acabo de terminar mi ejercicio y no me siento cómoda…

-No… adelante… ¿te molesta si curioseo en tu biblioteca?

-Estás en tu casa…- le dijo ella por compromiso y se encerró en su habitación.

Rick se levantó y cerró los ojos cuando acercó su nariz al saco que ella había colgado en el perchero. Su perfume… realmente lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo.

Rick se aventuró y observó su biblioteca. Inconscientemente buscó sus libros. Estaban atrás de todo y se notaba que hacía siglos que ella no los movía de allí… Buscó "Naked Heat" que se había estrenado luego de que ellos dejaran de verse, pero no lo encontró…

Se entristeció un poco, pero también se alegró al ver que delante de todo, ella tenía la colección de Poe, evidentemente, su influencia había sido positiva.

Cuando ella salió de su habitación, enfundada en unos jeans y una camisa, lo vio curioseando y se mordió el labio, no quería dejarse llevar…

-Estoy lista…- dijo para llamar su atención y él paseó su mirada por ella un instante.

-Bien…

-Dime… ¿de qué querías hablar?

-Bueno… yo… quiero estar bien contigo… y para eso necesito pedirte disculpas… digo, por haber desaparecido estos años…

-Supongo que fue el fin de una etapa…- dijo ella con melancolía.

-Pero no estuvo bien que no volviera a llamarte…

-Es cierto… no estuvo bien…- dijo ella con algo de rencor.

-Por eso te pido disculpas…

-Eso forma parte del pasado, Castle…- dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Kate…- insistió él y ella sintió un escalofrío, no podía acostumbrarse a que él la llamase por su nombre- yo sé que no puedo pretender que seamos amigos… ni que volvamos a ser los que éramos… pero tenemos que trabajar juntos…

-Rick…- dijo ella y él sofocó un jadeo, la forma en que ella había dicho su nombre le pareció distinta, ¿sexy?- no somos ni seremos los mismos… y tampoco trabajamos juntos… la que hace su trabajo aquí soy yo…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Bien… entonces, quiero que me digas todo lo que tengas ganas ahora… y luego, estemos bien… si el destino volvió a juntarnos, quiero que sea en buenos términos…

-¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas se den naturalmente?

Rick quiso decir que no había dejado de pensar en ella un solo minuto desde que la había vuelto a ver, pero no se animó.

-Está bien…- dijo con pesar y le extendió unas hojas- aquí están mis actividades…

-Bien…- dijo ella y leyó por arriba lo más importante- iremos poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre la marcha…

-A propósito… me invitaron a la inauguración de un restaurant hoy…

-¿A qué hora?

-A la noche… tengo que ir a cenar…

-Bien… lo arreglaré… me quedaré esperándote si te hace sentir seguro…

-¿Y si cenas conmigo?

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto… puedo llevar un acompañante…

-No, Castle… no iré a cenar contigo… no corresponde…

-Sin embargo, podrían atacarme allí adentro…- dijo él y pestañeó implorándole.

-¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?- dijo achicando los ojos.

-Y tú no puedes hacer nada… cena conmigo hoy… seamos amigos, Kate… - dijo en voz baja.

-Nunca fuimos amigos, Castle…

-Quizás es una buena oportunidad para empezar…- dijo él y ella suspiró con resignación.

* * *

**Una relación complicada... un poco más que de costumbre... espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mi... gracias por los comentarios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate tocó el timbre algo nerviosa. Se arregló el cabello y cuando Alexis abrió la puerta y la miró, sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Kate… digo… detective Beckett…- dijo la chica y se sonrojó.

-Puedes llamarme Kate, Alexis…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… mi padre está listo… estaba hablando por teléfono… ¿quieres pasar?

-Alexis…

-¿Sí?

-Estoy… ¿te parece que estoy vestida adecuadamente para la cena?

-Por supuesto…- dijo mirándola con detenimiento, Kate llevaba un vestido no muy largo, negro con un escote moderado y no demasiado ajustado. Sandalias y cartera color rojo y el cabello, bastante largo, suelto…- me gusta tu cabello largo… te queda mucho mejor…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-¿Kate?- dijo Rick entrando con el teléfono en la mano- Alexis, no me avisaste que había llegado…

-A eso iba… pero me quedé hablando con ella…

-Bien… ¿vamos?- dijo él paseando su mirada por ella sin reprimirse.

-Sí…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír tanto como sus nervios le permitieron.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró- estás muy linda…- dijo y Kate se sonrojó considerablemente.

-Gracias… tenía miedo de no estar vestida adecuadamente…- dijo y salieron.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, los condujeron a una mesa bien arreglada, reservada especialmente para él y el dueño del restaurant se acercó a saludarlos.

-Gracias por venir, Richard… realmente es un honor tenerte… tenerlos, quiero decir… ¿ella es tu novia?- le preguntó Nick, el dueño del restaurant y extendió su mano.

-Ella es una amiga…- dijo Rick y le sonrió a Kate, que se había puesto rígida, para que se distendiera.

-Encantado de conocerte…-le dijo Nick a Kate y luego miró a Rick- de verdad aprecio que te hayas hecho un momento para venir… se que estás ocupado con un nuevo libro… aunque no tengo consuelo de que no hayas continuado con Nikki Heat…

-Bueno… eso nunca se sabe…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Kate, que sintió calor de repente…

Un rato más tarde, el mozo se acercó a tomar la orden y Rick le ofreció compartir un plato. Kate aceptó, no quería hacer nada de lo que después se arrepintiera…

-Y para tomar…- dijo Rick y la miró- ¿champagne?

-Tomaré agua…- dijo Kate con voz neutra.

-¿Agua?- dijo Rick con algo de incomodidad.

-Estoy trabajando… tomaré agua…- insistió Kate y Rick suspiró.

-Está bien… tráeme un champagne y agua para la señorita…- dijo y el mozo se fue- ¿señorita, verdad?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Podrías haberte casado con Demming…

-¿Qué?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada sarcástica- lo de Tom no duró nada…

-Lo siento…

-Créeme… yo también…- dijo ella y se perdió en su mirada- ¿qué hay de ti?- aunque ya sabía.

-Bueno… lo mío con Gina tampoco duró nada…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella imitándolo, aunque no fuera así realmente.

-Fue mejor así… las segundas partes nunca son buenas…

-Por eso me cuesta hacerme a la idea de todo esto…- dijo ella y luego se arrepintió.

-Descuida… lo nuestro es distinto…- dijo él y la miró con intención.

-No hay nada… nuestro…- dijo y le devolvió la mirada.

-Puede ser…- suspiró él con cansancio- dime…- dijo cambiando de tema- ¿leíste Naked Heat?

-Honestamente no tuve tiempo…

-Me imagino… pero antes tampoco tenías tiempo y sin embargo leías…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estaba molesta? Puede ser…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

Kate miró ambas manos y retiró la suya, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-No hablemos más del pasado… ¿puede ser?

-Si te regalo uno, ¿lo leerás?

-¿Por qué tanto interés repentino?

-Para mí es importante lo que tú piensas…

La mirada de Kate se endureció y él supo lo que ella pensaba, ¿por qué no se había interesado antes por lo que ella pensaba?

El mozo llegó con la comida y no fue mucho más lo que pudieron hablar de temas profundos… Kate se dedicó a preguntarle sobre lo que había investigado, para tener una idea mejor de con quienes trataban y Rick se rindió y le contestó.

Luego del postre, Rick llamó al mozo y le pidió una copa.

-Te dije que no tomaré…

-Solo será un brindis…

-No creo que haya mucho por qué brindar…

-Sin embargo yo creo que sí… - dijo él y sirvió champagne en la copa limpia, lo último que quedaba, Kate se sorprendió de que hubiera tomado solo toda la botella.

Kate suspiró algo fastidiada.

-Podría brindar por nuestro reencuentro… o por los viejos tiempos… o para pedirte disculpas… pero la realidad es que quiero brindar por ti… por darme una oportunidad… por ser tan increíblemente profesional… tan increíblemente bella… Dios… la vida te ha tratado bien…- dijo y Kate puso los ojos en blanco y se dio cuenta de los efectos del alcohol en él.

-Castle… ¿te sientes bien?- le dijo ella cuando lo vio entornar los ojos.

-Solo un poco mareado…- dijo y trató de sonreír, tomó su teléfono y miró el visor- Alexis…- dijo y le extendió el teléfono a Kate- por favor atiende…

-¿Alexis?- dijo Kate algo nerviosa.

-¿Kate? ¿Mi padre está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, fue hasta el baño… y se dejó su teléfono…- dijo mordiéndose el labio, no quería mentir, pero era mejor.

-¿Puedes avisarle que no pasaré la noche en casa?

-Bien… se lo diré…- dijo Kate y cuando iba a colgar, escuchó la voz de Alexis.

-Gracias, Kate… gracias por todo… por cuidar a mi papá, especialmente…

Kate vio que Rick no se reponía totalmente y lo ayudó a levantarse. Él se apoyó contra ella y salieron a la calle. Hacía calor y Kate apenas podía con él.

-Dame las llaves… te llevaré a casa…- le dijo y él intentó tantear en su bolsillo pero no las encontró.

Kate inspiró hondo y buscó las llaves ella misma, y cuando levantó la vista, lo vio sonriendo.

-Hazlo de nuevo…- le dijo con ojos juguetones. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, él se arrepentiría y mucho la mañana siguiente.

Lo llevó hasta su casa y cuando entraron, él seguía tambaleándose y ella lo llevó hasta su habitación. En la penumbra, le ayudó a quitarse la ropa y él la abrazó suavemente para sostenerse cuando ella desabotonaba su camisa.

-Mmm…- dijo él cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, perdido en el cuello de ella- hueles bien, detective…

-Castle…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Te extrañé… mucho… todo el tiempo… todo este tiempo… pero no me animé a buscarte… tenía miedo de que me odiaras… y te hubieses casado con Demming…

Kate se mordió el labio y suspiró. A pesar del alcohol, él parecía sincero… ella había sufrido al verlo con Gina, pero seguramente él había sufrido también al verla con Tom…

-Buenas noches, Castle…- dijo ella y lo separó un poco.

-Quédate… necesito que me cuides…- dijo él en tono implorante y ella recordó que él estaba solo.

-Estaré en el living…- dijo y cuando pasó por el costado, luego de acostarlo en la cama y taparlo, tomó una remera de él de arriba de la silla y se cambió.

* * *

Rick se despertó al día siguiente con un profundo dolor de cabeza y cuando se levantó para tomar un analgésico se encontró con ella durmiendo en el sillón.

Su boca se secó cuando la vio con su remera puesta, sus interminables piernas estiradas en el sillón, el cabello tapándole parte de la cara.

Se veía adorable y Rick sintió que todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por ella, estaba de vuelta…

* * *

**Kate sigue muy dura con él, y él está comenzando a arrepentirse de todo lo que pasó... veremos como sigue, y eso es pronto! Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick deseó tener el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella y mirarla dormir, sentía que era la única forma de acercarse sin toparse con esa mirada casi fría que ella le dedicaba…

Cuando sus pies cobraban vida para acercarse, la vio abrir los ojos, algo perdida y enfocarlos en él, no estaban tan lejos después de todo…

-Hey…- dijo él y la vio desperezarse, aún dormida y cuando Kate lo miró a los ojos, él notó algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Castle?- dijo y cuando tomó conciencia de la forma en que vestía, se sonrojó- perdón… planeaba levantarme temprano, pero me quedé dormida… este sillón es demasiado cómodo… ¿estás bien?

-Sí… algo sorprendido…- dijo paseando su mirada por ella sin poder reprimirse.

-Lo siento…- dijo y me movió un poco- te sentías mal anoche y Alexis me avisó que no estaría… así que me quedé, para que estuvieras tranquilo…

-Entiendo…- dijo con una sonrisa y Kate se sintió un poco tonta.

-Tomé prestada una remera, estaba incómoda con el vestido…

-Está bien, Kate… no tienes que explicarme nada… te agradezco…

-Bien…- dijo y luego de estirar un poco sus brazos, hizo el intento de levantarse.

-¿Te preparo un té?

-No es necesario…- dijo ella un poco cortante.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, si te quedaste a cuidarme…- dijo él.

-Bien… un té…- dijo y se levantó.

Rick la siguió con su mirada hasta que se perdió, escaleras arriba. Esas piernas… Rick cerró los ojos y los apretó un momento, intentando no fantasear… ¿cómo la había dejado escapar? Y él sabía perfectamente que no se trataba solamente de algo físico… aunque en ese momento, quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared, por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que se había perdido…

Le preparó el té y se tomó unos analgésicos, se sentía algo mareado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en que se había quedado allí para cuidarlo…

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo ella que se sintió algo incómoda cuando él giró para mirarla, se había vuelto a poner el vestido. Y también había vuelto esa mirada algo fría…

-Estoy bien… algo mareado…- dijo y le entregó la taza.

-Tomaste mucho…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-La culpa es tuya porque no me acompañaste…

-Sí… claro…- dijo ella algo fastidiada.

-Por favor, dime que no dije nada inconveniente…

-Bueno…- dijo y sus rasgos se suavizaron- tengo que reconocer que me hiciste sonreír…

-Oh, Dios… no…- dijo Rick y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada vergonzoso…

-Lo que dije o no, no lo puedo cambiar… lo que lamento es no recordar tu sonrisa…

-Castle…- lo advirtió.

-Es la verdad, Kate… desde que volvimos a encontrarnos no te has relajado ni un momento… y menos has sonreído…

-Es que… no me siento muy cómoda…

-Y no me perdonas…

-No es que no te perdone… realmente pensé que tú y yo no volveríamos a vernos…

-Kate…- dijo él y tomó su mano, Kate hizo el intento de soltarse, a la defensiva y él no se lo permitió, se perdió en sus ojos un momento, para darle a entender que todo estaba bien- yo solo quiero que estemos bien… sé que no seremos los de siempre… pero necesito que confíes en mi…

-No sé si puedo hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, lo siento…- dijo ella y miró hacia abajo y luego, dejó que su vista descansara en sus manos reunidas.

-Quiero intentarlo… si te sirve de algo, yo también estaba muy mal cuando me fui… y quizás no quise volver para no seguir sufriendo…

-No sigamos hablando del pasado, Castle… es inútil…

-Bien… no hablemos… pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de no haber vuelto, te extrañé… en todo sentido…

Kate sintió un escalofrío y quiso disimularlo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que extrañé trabajar contigo… pero también todo el resto… todo lo que compartíamos…

-¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme para decírmelo?

-Entiendo… tu enojo es porque tampoco te llamé…- dijo él y volvió a perderse en sus ojos, sin soltar su mano.

-Castle…

-Pero tú también tenías mi teléfono…

-Escucha…- dijo y retiró su mano suavemente, sin embargo se quedó a la misma distancia- voy a decirte esto una vez y no volveré a repetirlo…

-De acuerdo…- dijo él con algo de ilusión, si sabía que era lo que a ella le había molestado, quizás pudiera aclararlo o arreglarlo.

-El día que tú te fuiste con Gina a los Hamptons… nosotros… tuvimos una conversación antes…

-Sí… lo recuerdo…

-Yo… había hablado con Tom… nosotros habíamos terminado y yo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, esos recuerdos eran demasiado amargos- yo había decidido aceptar tu invitación para ir a los Hamptons… contigo…- dijo y bajó la vista, para ocultar algunas lágrimas…

-Kate…- dijo Rick con algo de sorpresa, no se imaginaba semejante confesión- yo… de verdad… no tenía idea…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿De verdad? Tanto que decías conocerme…- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Lo siento…- dijo y trató de acercarse, pero ella levantó una mano, para indicarle que quería distancia.

-Te podrás imaginar por qué no te llamé…- dijo y sonrió secándose las lágrimas…

-Créeme…- dijo y se acercó un poco más- si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo cambiaría… fue el error más estúpido de toda mi vida…

-Ya pasó…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, pero falló miserablemente.

-Pero…- dijo él con ganas de seguir indagando- eso quiere decir que…

-Ya está, Castle… te conté por qué estoy así, creo que tenías derecho de saberlo… ahora te pido que hagamos lo que corresponde, que me dejes hacer mi trabajo y que no mezclemos las cosas…

-No me pidas que no mezcle… no puedo… es inevitable… siempre lo fue entre nosotros…

-¿No entiendes que no quiero volver a pasar por esto?

-No lo harás… te lo prometo… ahora sé cosas que antes no sabía…

-Las cosas cambiaron…- le advirtió ella.

-No lo creo…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Mejor me voy…

-Nos vemos esta tarde…- dijo él y ella suspiró.

-Tenemos una firma de libros…- dijo ella.

-Sí…- asintió él.

-Bien… te paso a buscar a las seis…- dijo ella y levantó la mano para saludarlo.

-¿Podemos sellar la paz con un abrazo?- quiso saber él.

-No…- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Bien…- dijo él y extendió su mano.

Kate se la estrechó y cuando iba a retirarla, él la sostuvo y besó con delicadeza sus dedos. Ella lo miró y sintió que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Sintió que su corazón latía tan fuerte que quizás él lo estaba escuchando.

-Gracias… volviste a iluminar mi vida…- le dijo sonriendo y ella tardó en reaccionar.

-No seas melodramático…- le dijo con cara de fastidio y cuando giró para irse, no pudo evitar sonreír, sentía su cuerpo cargado de electricidad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió ganas de trabajar…

* * *

**Vamos aclarando y aflojando un poco la tensión... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate escaneó el lugar disimuladamente. Podía ver a Castle aún firmando libros desde hacía un buen rato. Seguramente no ocurriría nada extraño, pero ella tenía que asegurarse.

Lo observó de lejos un momento. No lo había olvidado, sería tonto empecinarse. Sus sentimientos solo estaban dormidos y al parecer, se estaban despertando con toda la furia de los años acumulados…

Tenía que calmarse, pensar en él, estar con él, dejarse llevar por él solo la conduciría a volver a sufrir por él…

Una mujer vestida con bastante intención de llamar la atención hablaba con Rick y él le sonreía.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. No podía dejarse llevar… por favor no…

Las horas pasaron lentamente y él la llamó un par de veces a su lado, solo para cerciorarse de que ella no necesitara nada y no hubiera visto nada extraño.

Kate se mantuvo distante, lo más profesional que pudo y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Cuando todo terminó, Rick se quedó conversando con la gente de la librería y Kate le avisó que buscaría el auto.

-Quédate aquí, no salgas, vendré a buscarte…- le dijo con firmeza y él asintió.

-Te esperaré aquí…- dijo él y siguió hablando.

Kate salió a la calle y cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba el auto, se dio cuenta de que había otro tapándole la salida. Suspiró con resignación. La suerte no la acompañaba en nada ese día…

Se quedó un momento pensando qué podía hacer y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Castle para avisarle, una pareja sonriente se subió y el auto desapareció.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y arrancó el auto, lista para acercarse a la puerta. Cuando llegaba, vio un grupo de hombres que discutía acaloradamente, no quería complicar las cosas así que se bajó con cuidado y casi en cámara lenta pudo ver que los hombres insultaban a un hombre… y ese hombre era Rick…

Kate se acercó y sonrió cuando uno de los hombres se dio vuelta y le hizo señas de que se fuera…

-Hey, chicos…- dijo Kate cuando uno de ellos tomó a Rick de la solapa del saco- cinco contra uno no es negocio…- les advirtió.

-Lárgate de aquí, amiga…- dijo otro- no querrás salir lastimada…

-Tampoco quiero que él salga lastimado…- dijo ella sin moverse.

-¿Eres fan? Este tipo es un fiasco… y encima se mete donde no lo llaman…

-Es solo un escritor…- insistió Kate.

-Nadie notará su ausencia…- dijo el que lo tomaba del saco a Rick.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y cuando iba a sacar su arma, uno de los tipos empujó a Rick y empezaron a pelear.

Kate sacó el arma y disparó hacia arriba. Algunos de ellos salieron corriendo y Kate le pegó un golpe a uno y Rick a otro.

Al final, ambos salieron corriendo y Kate se acercó a Rick algo preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y él se tomó el pecho.

-Creo que sí…- dijo con cara de dolor.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste adentro?

-Porque tardabas mucho y tuve miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo…

-La próxima vez, hazme caso… tu seguridad depende de eso, Castle…- le dijo y lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo subir al auto- ¿necesitas ir a un hospital?

-Solo necesito un poco de hielo…

-Bien…- dijo ella.

-Pero Alexis está en casa… ¿podríamos pasar un momento por la tuya? No quiero asustarla…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y arrancó el auto.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la casa de Kate, él se sentó en el sillón mientras ella le preparaba un té y buscaba algo de hielo.

-Déjame ver…- dijo y él se puso de pie y desabotonó su camisa lentamente.

-No es nada… seguramente un golpe…- dijo él y cuando se abrió la camisa, Kate se acercó para mirarlo.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando su nariz entró en contacto con el perfume de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Levantó su mano y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por la zona enrojecida, en la boca del estómago…

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- dijo y cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca.

-Solo…- dijo y miró sus labios, fantaseando con que ella besara su herida y luego sus labios- necesito un poco de hielo…

-Bien…- dijo ella tragando saliva con incomodidad- ya lo traigo…

-Kate…- dijo él cuando ella caminaba, de espaldas a él, hacia la cocina.

-¿Mm?- respondió ella y al ver que él no contestaba, giró para mirarlo.

-Gracias… me salvaste de una complicada…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Para eso estoy…- dijo y asintió, sonriendo un poco más distendida…

Rick se quedó mirándola y se preguntó si algún día ella volvería a ser esa Kate Beckett de cuando la había conocido, casi cuatro años atrás…

Kate se acercó un rato más tarde con la taza de té y la bolsa de hielo. Se acercó y la apoyó suavemente en la herida y lo vio cerrar los ojos hasta acostumbrarse al frío…

-Gracias…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos un momento.

-Tómate el té, así podré llevarte a casa…- le dijo ella tratando de no dejarse llevar.

-Sí… pero no te preocupes, puedo volverme solo…

-¿En estas condiciones y después de lo que pasó? ¿Quieres que me quede sin trabajo?

-Te libero… estoy seguro de que no me pasará nada… nadie sabe donde estoy…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-No, Castle… no me hagas esto… tengo que llevarte, es todo…

-Me llevaré tu auto…- insistió él.

-Pero…- intentó ella.

-No se hable más… me llevo tu auto y mañana vengo a buscarte… saldré a caminar… este clima es muy propicio…

-Pero… no me avisaste nada…- protestó ella.

-Acabo de decidirlo…- dijo él sonriente.

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer…

-¿Una cita?

-¿A la mañana temprano?- dijo y arrugó la nariz.

-Me encanta ese gesto que haces… me hace acordar a la vieja Kate…- dijo y sonrió.

-Castle…

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer…

-No me dejarás ir solo, ¿verdad?

-Está bien… pero que no sea toda la mañana… tengo compras qué hacer…

-Prometido… incluso podría acompañarte a hacer las compras… soy bueno con los precios y las ofertas…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco otra vez y lo ayudó sosteniendo la bolsa mientras él se acomodaba la camisa, sus ojos fijos en sus manos un momento.

-Bien… ¿me das las llaves?

-Aquí tienes…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Estaré aquí mañana a las 7…

-¿Tan temprano? Pensé que te levantabas más tarde…

-Ya no…- dijo él y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bien…- dijo ella y se acercó para cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias por ayudarme hoy…- repitió él y ella suspiró.

-Por nada… es mi trabajo… lo hice por eso…- dijo ella y él la miró y alzó la ceja.

-Tú sabes que no es solo eso…- dijo y caminó por el pasillo, escuchando que ella cerraba la puerta tras él…

Kate caminó unos pasos en la sala y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, queriendo quitarse las mariposas que revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo…

* * *

**Bueno, al menos ella ya reconoció que las cosas no habían cambiado... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate pegó un salto en su cama cuando escuchó el timbre. Se había quedado dormida ¿Se había quedado dormida? Miró el reloj. Las 7 AM.

El timbre había sonado tres veces más cuando Kate llegó a la puerta y abrió.

-Buenos días…- dijo Castle sonriente.

-Castle… realmente no creí que vinieras tan temprano…- dijo y reparó en su apariencia y se sonrojó un poco. Llevaba puesta una remera gigante y un short que apenas asomaba por debajo.

-¿Dormiste mal?

-Fue poco…- dijo ella y bostezó.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… volveré en unos minutos… ponte cómodo… - le dijo y no esperó a que él le contestara y despareció en su habitación.

Rick se quedó curioseando y cuando ella apareció vestida con unos jeans y una remera, le sonrió.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé… el día está hermoso… solo quiero caminar, despejarme…

Salieron del departamento y se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato. Era increíble pero ella sentía ese silencio bastante confortable y estaba agradecida. A no ser que tuviera que hacerlo, no era de las que hablaba mucho por la mañana…

Rick la miraba cada tanto, consciente de su comodidad y pensaba en que poco a poco la iría recuperando, porque Kate estaba recuperando su comodidad con él…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó luego de un rato, la veía pálida.

-Creo que tengo la presión un poco baja… no he desayunado...

-Ven… compremos algo…- le dijo y sin pensarlo, la tomó de la mano.

Kate quiso reaccionar y soltarlo, pero se sentía débil y solo atinó a seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a un café, él la hizo sentar y fue a buscar algo para que desayunara.

Kate lo miró a lo lejos, preguntándose qué era todo eso que le pasaba con él y se enfocó en dominar su respiración algo agitada por la baja presión.

Rick le acercó una taza y un pastel de sus favoritos.

-Tómalo, el té está dulce, te ayudará a recuperarte…

-No me gusta muy dulce…- protestó Kate.

-Kate… el azúcar te ayudará… créeme, Alexis sufrió baja presión hasta hace un par de años y soy un experto…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate tomó un buen sorbo y le dio un mordisco a su pastel. Se sintió mejor unos minutos más tarde.

-Lo siento… debería haberte dado tiempo para desayunar…

-Ya pasó, no te preocupes… además, este es mi trabajo…

-¿Quieres decir que si un día te llamo a las 4 AM vendrás?- le dijo con ojos alegres.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda sí… te vuelvo a repetir, Castle… este es mi trabajo…

-¿Algún día te relajarás?- le preguntó, algo desilusionado.

-No creo…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Quiero avisarte que seguiré insistiendo…

-¿Para que me relaje?- preguntó ella y cuando él asintió no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Seguimos caminando?- le preguntó cuando la vio más repuesta y había terminado de desayunar.

-Sí… vamos… y luego te llevaré a tu casa…

-No… iré contigo…

-¿A hacer compras?

-Si…

-Pero… no es necesario… quiero decir…

-No tengo nada que hacer… te acompañaré…

-Castle… iré a comprar cosas… de mujeres…- intentó Kate.

-¿Crees que con eso me convencerás?

-No…- dijo ella y suspiró.

* * *

Caminaron un buen rato y luego él la acompañó. Compraron cosas en el supermercado para la comida y Kate se encontró poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que elegía un producto y Rick le recomendaba otra marca o un precio más bajo…

-¿Siempre eres así de insistente cuando haces las compras?

-Solo cuando me parece que podrías aprovechar mejor el dinero o la calidad de un producto…- dijo con autosuficiencia él.

-Te agradezco, pero estoy acostumbrada a mis cosas…

-Bien… te dejaré decidir a ti…- le dijo y continuaron en silencio.

Cuando salieron, Kate quiso pasar para comprarse algo de ropa y Rick la esperó pacientemente.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio sentado, tapado de bolsas, esperándola.

Comieron algo por el camino y luego ella le ofreció llevarlo a su casa.

-La verdad es que me divertí mucho… hacía siglos que no salía de compras con una mujer…

-Bueno… yo estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo sola, pero estuvo bien, también…

-¿Cenamos esta noche?

-Castle…- le advirtió ella.

-¿Si te digo que quiero ir a cenar?

-Escucha… yo comprendo que este trabajo es full time… pero creo que debería tener algo de espacio para mí, ¿no crees?

-¿Mañana a la noche? Y te prometo que me quedaré quieto todo el día y te dejaré tranquila…

-Bien… gracias por el respiro…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿Aceptas?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- dijo con fastidio y él sonrió.

Kate estacionó frente a la casa de él y mientras esperaba que él se bajara, lo notó algo raro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Podrías bajar un minuto?

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Tengo unos papeles para mostrarte… unas invitaciones a eventos y me gustaría que los tuvieras, para acomodar tus horarios…

-No me los puedes enviar por e-mail?

-Es un minuto…

-Está bien…

Kate entró con él y Alexis, que estaba en la casa sonrió al verlos.

-Kate… papá…- dijo la chica sonriente- ¿todo bien?

-Muy bien…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-¿Cómo estás Alexis?

-Bien… más tranquila ahora que sé que papá está contigo… quiero decir… que tú lo estás cuidando…

-Sí… digamos que lo tengo controlado…- dijo y Rick rió y le entregó unos papeles.

-Bien… gracias Castle… revisaré todo esto…- dijo Kate leyendo por arriba lo que él le daba.

-Espera…- dijo y le entregó una bolsa con un moño- esto es para ti… en agradecimiento por lo de anoche…- le dijo en voz baja pero Alexis escuchó.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Nada…- dijo Rick.

-Solo… unos tipos lo molestaron, pero no pasó nada…- dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo- no tenías que comprarme nada… ya te lo dije…

-Es tu trabajo… -le dijo él- pero no te preocupes, no lo compré del todo- agregó y cuando ella lo abrió comprendió.

-El libro de Nikki Heat…- dijo y su mirada se endureció un poco, cada vez que veía la portada de "Naked Heat" recordaba la despedida…

-Quiero que lo tengas y que si en algún momento quieres leerlo, esperaré tu opinión…

-Castle…

-Es un regalo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo ella con timidez.

-¿Mañana a la noche?

-Hasta mañana…- dijo Kate y Alexis levantó ambas cejas cuando Kate se fue.

Rick sonrió con algo de tristeza y cuando la miró, la chica no pudo evitar contestar.

-¿Aún no te perdona?

-En algún punto preferiría que fuera eso… creo que le hice mucho daño… y no me di cuenta a tiempo…- dijo con tristeza.

-Te conozco… sé que saldrán adelante…

-¿Adelante?

-Todavía crees que soy una niña, ¿verdad? Se te nota, papá…- dijo Alexis y Rick tosió con incomodidad ¿tanto se le notaba?

* * *

Kate, mientras tanto, se subió a su auto y suspiró. Había sido un día intenso, pero por lo menos podía relajarse un poco en su casa y tenía libre hasta el día siguiente a la noche…

Sin prestar demasiada atención, sacó el libro de la bolsa e inspiró tomando coraje para abrirlo.

_"A la verdadera Nikki Heat, con gratitud"_. Esa era la dedicatoria oficial y Kate sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Esa dedicatoria la había escrito él cuando ya estaban distanciados… y ella nunca se había tomado el trabajo de leerla.

Volvió a inspirar hondo y dio vuelta la página. Con letra prolija, la que ella recordaba haber visto antes, él le había escrito una dedicatoria: _"No olvidemos el pasado, reconciliémonos con él. Todavía encuentro inspirador estar a tu lado. RC."_

Su corazón palpitaba al doble de velocidad de lo normal cuando Kate guardó el libro y puso el auto en marcha.

Le daría una oportunidad esa noche. Realmente extrañaba tener tiempo, prepararse un buen baño, encender velas, una copa de vino y leer a Castle…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por seguir leyendo! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me siento muy inspirada por esta historia estos días... espero que les guste el capítulo! **

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Kate sintió un escalofrío se dio cuenta de que debería salir del baño. La espuma hacía siglos se había disuelto, el agua estaba fría, las velas casi derretidas y ella iba por el capítulo 8.

No había podido parar de leer. Y tampoco había querido. "Naked Heat" había vuelto a despertar su fanatismo por Castle y el hecho de que Nikki Heat fuera casi como ella misma, la hacía tener curiosidad y querer seguir leyendo…

Miró la hora, las 2 A.M. Salió del baño, se puso un pijama cómodo, se preparó una ensalada y unas frutas secas y volvió a llenar su copa de vino, total, tenía todo el día libre mañana…

Se quedó dormida cerca de las 4 A.M. cuando iba por el capítulo 12 y como era de esperarse, soñó con Castle…

Cerca del mediodía, el sonido de su celular la despertó.

-Beckett…- gruñó.

-Hey… ¿dormías?- le dijo un Castle que se notaba descansado.

-Bueno… me diste el día libre… pensé que podía decidir qué hacer…

-¿Estás con alguien?

-Castle…

-Sólo es curiosidad…

-Si estuviese con alguien no te hubiese atendido…

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo él y sonrió, era alentador saber que ella estaba sola.

-Bien… ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Solo… no lo sé… te llamé… para decirte que estoy vivo…

-Bien… me alegro…- dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Leíste el libro?- dijo y ella sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Me indagarás todos los días hasta que lo termine?

-¿Quiere decir que lo empezaste?- dijo él con ilusión.

-No… solo lo hojeé un poco…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y cerró los ojos, no sabía hasta donde, pero seguramente ella lo había estado leyendo y también había leído la dedicatoria.

-¿Algo más?

-¿Si te dijera que estoy inspirado para otro Nikki Heat?

-Pensé que estabas ocupado en otro proyecto… el que te había puesto en peligro…

-No sé por qué, pero de pronto Nikki Heat volvió a mi mente…

-Castle…

-Eres increíble, Kate…

-Basta…

-No… de verdad… cada vez que estoy contigo mi mente se aclara, salen las palabras, fluyen las ideas… me pasé toda la noche pensando… escribiendo…

-Bien… ¿por qué no descansas un rato?

-Lo haré… que tengas un buen día…

-Tú también…- le contestó ella y se desperezó en la cama, tratando de no pensar en lo que él le había dicho.

Vio el libro a un costado de su cama y lo tomó mientras se mordía el labio. Podía leer un poco más y luego iría a visitar a Lanie… seguramente, a pesar de que su amiga la indagaría, podría recibir algún consejo o por lo menos descargarse…

* * *

Rick se pasó el día hablando con su editorial, intentando convencerlos de que el proyecto en el que trabajaba estaba casi listo y que ahora se sentía en condiciones de reflotar la historia de Nikki Heat.

Luego de varias tratativas que incluyeron una gran pelea con su ex esposa, logró que le permitieran presentar un borrador en algunas semanas y se sintió confiado.

Sonriente y con la sensación de haber cumplido con su tarea, se fue a descansar, tenía que estar en buenas condiciones para la cena de esa noche.

Durante las primeras horas de la tarde, cuando Kate pudo terminar de leer el libro, casi no se movió de su cama.

* * *

Al terminarlo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tomó consciencia de cuanto había extrañado los libros de Castle y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

Bien… no lo había olvidado… pero no se mezclaría con él, no más de lo profesional. Castle era un tipo nocivo para su aspecto emocional, había quedado demostrado dos años antes y Kate no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a sufrir, sobre todo si podía evitarlo…

Cuando entró en la morgue, Lanie levantó la vista y achicó los ojos.

-Detective Beckett…- le dijo algo sorprendida de verla por allí.

-Lanie…- dijo y sonrió algo distendida.

-He oído por allí… y digo… he oído porque tú nunca me lo comunicaste… que estás medio alejada de la fuerza…

-Bueno… Gates me asignó para custodiar…

-A Castle…- dijo Lanie y alzó la ceja.

-Así es…- dijo y juntó los labios, no quería hacer ningún gesto que delatara lo renovada que se sentía por haber cambiado de aire.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Cómo está él? ¿Se casó con Gina?

-No…

-¿Se casó con alguien más?

-No…

-¿Cómo están ustedes? Quiero decir… la relación…

-Nuestra relación es laboral… supongo que estamos ajustándonos… hacía siglos que no nos veíamos…

-Te habrán parecido siglos pero solo fueron dos años… ¿estás bien?

-Algo incómoda…

-¿Por mis preguntas o por Castle?

-Por las dos cosas…- dijo y sonrió.

-Sin embargo yo te veo mejor… hasta hace un par de semanas parecías un zombie… ahora te ves linda, más descansada… no lo sé…

-Bueno… creo que vino bien un cambio de aire…

-Puede ser… ¿y lo que sentías por Castle?

-¿Lo que sentía?

-Oh vamos, Kate… todos notamos lo que te pasó cuando él se fue…

-Estoy intentando olvidar todo eso… tengo que enfocarme en hacer mi trabajo y no estar pensando en lo que pasó hace tiempo…

-Me parece bien… mientras le parezca bien a él…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo conozco poco… pero apuesto a que intentará otra vez conquistarte…

-No quiero pensar en eso…- dijo y Lanie la miró analítica, sabía perfectamente que Kate ya había pensado en eso y podría apostar que no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa esa noche, recibió otra llamada de Rick.

-¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?- le preguntó él.

-Pasaré por ti… no quiero que tengas problemas…

-Está bien… a las 7 entonces…

-Nos vemos…

Cada uno se enfocó en lo suyo hasta el horario de la cena. Y cuando Kate salió de su casa, notó que le había tomado más tiempo arreglarse y sacudió la cabeza con resignación…

No es que vistiera muy arreglada, pero se había preocupado por todos los detalles. Y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía…

Llegó puntual a la casa de él y se sintió algo tonta. Había pensado en demorarse un poco para quitarle importancia a eso, que a pesar de que ella se resistiera, había sido una cita. Rick abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y la miró sin reprimirse.

-¿Demasiado?- le dijo algo avergonzada.

-Nunca es demasiado…- le dijo sonriente.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo ella y él le extendió el brazo con caballerosidad.

-Vamos…- sonrió él galante y ella esbozó una sonrisa…

* * *

**Veremos qué pasa en la cena. Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda baja cuando Castle la acompañó con su mano, suavemente para indicarle el camino hacia la mesa. Sin embargo, procuró que no se le notara, se sentía incómoda con la familiaridad con que él la trataba. Sobre todo porque a pesar de ser bastante cercanos, cuando trabajaban juntos, no había demasiado contacto físico…

Pero ahora, él estaba decidido a cambiar todo… y ella se sentía absolutamente rara…

Estuve hablando con la editorial… parece que habrá otro libro de Nikki Heat…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate tuvo que evitar recordar todos los detalles que había leído durante el día y asintió mientras pellizcaba un trozo de pan.

-Bueno… con un poco de suerte dejarás de correr peligro y no tendré que seguir convertida en tu sombra mucho tiempo más…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza intentando sonar ácida.

-No te preocupes, eso puede arreglarse…- dijo y alzó la ceja con interés.

Kate solo pudo mirarlo, no se animó a preguntar porque estaba segura de no estar emocionalmente preparada para ninguna explicación…

El camarero se acercó y Kate se sonrojó cuando ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo para pedir el mismo plato. Rick la observó un rato mientras terminaban de pedir las bebidas y ella se limitó a esquivarlo…

-Cuéntame de tu vida… ¿qué has hecho estos últimos dos años?

-Bueno… creo que… trabajar…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, ¿a quién quería engañar? No había viajado, ni había tenido una relación, ni siquiera había salido demasiado a espectáculos… su vida había sido monótona y aburrida, aún al punto de plantearse dejar el trabajo y dedicarse a otra cosa… como si con eso pudiera ayudarse...

-Eso siempre lo has hecho bien…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Lo intento…- dijo y se acomodó en su asiento- ¿y tú?

-¿De verdad te interesa saberlo?- le preguntó él ilusionado.

-Bueno… no... solo estoy siendo cortés…- dijo ella y él suspiró.

-Debería rendirme contigo…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Deberías hacerlo…- dijo ella sin poder ocultar una sonrisa triunfal.

-Pero no lo haré… no te ilusiones…- dijo y la sorprendió, tomando su mano por sobre la mesa y apretándola suavemente unos segundos antes de soltarla, sin querer desafiar a su suerte.

Kate abrió la boca, quería desesperadamente lanzarle un comentario ácido… pero no pudo pensar en nada.

Les trajeron la comida y el clima cambió. Él le contó cosas sobre Alexis y eso la ayudó a distenderse un poco.

Por supuesto, Kate no aceptó tomar alcohol y eso le restó algo de eficacia al plan de él de hacer que se distendiese, no había nada mejor que un poco de vino para aflojar las tensiones…

-Nunca te pregunté cuál es tu música favorita…

-No tengo un género favorito… me gusta un poco de todo…

-Entiendo… ¿el jazz?

-Sí…- dijo ella con algo de timidez.

-Muy cerca de aquí hay un lugar excelente… un bar… todo el tiempo están pasando jazz… se puede bailar y hasta hay shows en vivo…

-Ah…

-Y como hace tiempo que quiero volver a ir, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme…

-¿Ahora?

-Después de comer…

-En realidad…

-Por favor…- dijo él suplicante.

-Solo un rato…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada, se sentía en peligro constante.

Terminaron de comer y él la tomó galantemente del brazo cuando salían. Le propuso caminar hacia el bar, que quedaba a un par de calles.

-Castle…- dijo pensativa- yo creo que te estás confundiendo… a pesar de que yo acepto salir a comer y ahora ir a este bar contigo, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo…

-Lo sé… detective…

-Solo… quería aclararlo… te noto un poco insistente y no me gustaría que te confundieses…

-Yo no me confundo… aunque eso no quita que quiera cambiarlo…- dijo y le sonrió de costado.

Kate abrió la boca cuando llegaron al bar. En ese momento había un show en vivo y un hombre joven tocaba el saxo. Las luces casi estaban focalizadas en él y Rick la empujó para sentarse en una mesa…

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- le preguntó y alzó la ceja rogando que ella tomara aunque solo fuera un trago.

-Sabes que no puedo tomar nada… pide lo que quieras, probaré un poco de lo tuyo…- le dijo y luego se arrepintió, cuando lo vio sonreír complacido.

Kate se quedó mirando el show enfrascada y Rick volvió un rato después y se sentó a su lado. Kate se sobresaltó un poco, sin embargo se repuso enseguida, pensaba que él se sentaría enfrente, pero se dio cuenta de que él tenía la excusa perfecta, para poder mirar mejor el show…

-Pedí cerveza, espero que no te moleste…

-No hay problema…- dijo ella y lo miró de costado.

El show terminó y Rick observó como el joven que tocaba el saxo, entre aplausos, le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a Kate.

-Veo que tienes un admirador…- dijo él y cuando Kate giró para mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que él tenía la mano sobre la silla, como si la estuviese abrazando, pero sin tocarla.

-Oh, por favor…- dijo moviéndose inquieta.

Rick tomó un trago y le extendió la botella de cerveza. Kate tomó un buen trago sin dejar de mirarlo y sonrió cuando le entregó la botella de vuelta.

-No tomaré más…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Crees que te emborracharás por unos tragos de cerveza?

-No, pero es mi responsabilidad…

-Ven…- dijo y se levantó y le extendió la mano- bailemos…

-No, Castle…- dijo más por capricho que por convicción.

-No pararé hasta que no te relajes un poco…

-Son todas parejas… no bailaré ahí contigo…- protestó Kate.

-Una sola canción…

-¿Cómo se supone que me relajaré con esta música?

-Lo harás…- dijo él y movió los dedos para darle a entender que esperaba que se levantara.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó con fastidio. Rick la llevó a la pista y la tomó en sus brazos mientras se movían entre las otras parejas.

Dios… _¿qué pasó entre el hecho de haber aceptado una invitación amistosa a cenar en agradecimiento por un día libre y estar bailando pegada a Castle en un bar a oscuras?_ Ese fue el último pensamiento de Kate. Porque después, no pudo seguir pensando. El perfume de él la envolvió y Kate sintió que viajaba en el tiempo a aquella vez que él la había rescatado de su casa luego de la explosión y se había quedado a dormir en el loft… sus sábanas tenían el mismo perfume… y Kate, en ese momento, deseó que él fuera a buscarla y la tomara entre sus brazos y no la soltara nunca más...

Rick la sintió tensarse y la miró a los ojos de cerca.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí…- disimuló.

-Estás toda contraída, Kate…

-Me siento algo incómoda…

-Aflójate…- le dijo en tono casi autoritario.

-Basta…- dijo ella y sintió las manos de él deslizándose a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Tienes que poder hacerlo…- insistió él.

-Castle…

-Si no lo haces… voy a tener que besarte…- dijo él y ella, en lugar de reaccionar como él esperaba, miró sus labios un instante, como si inconscientemente lo provocara.

-¿Crees que eso me hará distender?- fue su respuesta tardía, con una sonrisa casi burlona.

-No… pero será increíblemente estimulante…- dijo él y se inclinó hacia adelante, testeando su buena suerte…

* * *

**¿Beso? Ni yo lo sé aún... veremos... **

**Estoy trabajando en un oneshot post 6x13... porque las cosas no pueden quedar así para mí... nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate humedeció sus labios lentamente, como si saboreara la anticipación y cuando él creyó que había comprendido que ella esperaba el beso, se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Crees que soy así de fácil?- le dijo ella y cuando volvió a mirar los labios de él, Rick sintió que su corazón se le detenía por completo.

-No… pero sí creo que tú tienes tantas ganas como yo…- dijo él.

-No voy a negarte que alguna vez me pregunté qué se sentiría… pero no ahora…

-¿Sabías que yo también?

-Que casualidad…- dijo y se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

-¿Qué tal si nos sacamos la duda?- dijo deslizando sus manos y suavemente por la espalda de Kate.

-¿Ahora mismo? – le siguió la corriente ella.

-Bueno… si te sientes incómoda podríamos ir a otro lado…

-Eres rapidísimo Castle…- dijo Kate y se permitió sonreír.

-¿Entonces?- dijo él sonriente, todavía con esperanzas.

-Creo que te quedarás con las ganas… a mí ya no me interesa…

-Pues… tus ojos dicen otra cosa…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo ella y él sonrió de una manera que la hizo aflojar las piernas.

-Tus ojos siempre hablaron, Kate… antes lo hacían y ahora, ahora han vuelto a hacerlo… y ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-No…- dijo ella cada vez más interesada en lo que él le decía.

-Que ha vuelto mi Kate… la Kate que eras hace dos años, antes de que me fuera… y eso me hace muy feliz…

-No te equivoques… que en este momento intente estar distendida no significa nada… esa Kate de la que hablas ya no existe…

-Yo creo que estaba dormida… y acaba de despertarse…

-Igualmente, yo en tu lugar, me quedaría quieto…

-¿Me pegarás si me paso de la raya?

-Tú sabes que duermo con un arma, ¿verdad?

-Wow… estoy impresionado… sí que te despertaste… y me alegro, aunque hubiese preferido que lo hicieras como la bella durmiente, con un beso de tu príncipe…

-Y… ¿tú vendrías a ser mi príncipe?- dijo Kate divertida.

-Puedo ser lo que quieras, incluso podría dejar que me azotes…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-Dios… no puedes ser tan básico…- dijo Kate y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se soltaba y luego se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó.

Rick cerró los ojos un instante y luego la siguió, sonriente, satisfecho de haber vuelto a ver a esa Kate que tanto había extrañado…

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- le preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Lindo… pero estoy cansada…

-Bien… vamos…- dijo él y dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-No… pasaré la noche en el Four Seasons…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tenías planes?

-No… pero… no puedes decidirlo así…

-En realidad… puedo…- dijo él- necesito relajarme y hace días me ofrecieron la suite más importante… además, mañana tengo una reunión importante con la prensa en la editorial ¿recuerdas?

-Castle…

-Si quieres puedes dejarme ahí… pero tengo lugar suficiente en la habitación para que te quedes…

-Te diré que haremos… te acompañaré y me cercioraré que está todo bien… y entonces me iré mientras te relajas…

-Bueno… si quieres puedes hacerlo…- dijo él algo desanimado.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel y ella lo acompañó a la habitación. Cuando entraron, Kate abrió la boca sin poder creer el tamaño del lugar. Era como un apartamento monoambiente con un enorme baño en cuyo centro se hallaba majestuoso, el jacuzzi.

Kate caminó un poco, curioseando por la habitación y Rick la siguió con la mirada.

-Bien… todo está en orden…- dijo y amagó acercarse a la puerta.

-Kate… ¿de verdad te cruzarás toda la ciudad para volver mañana?

-No me quedaré contigo, Castle…

-Pero… si ni siquiera tienes planes…

-Igualmente tendríamos que volver para cambiarnos…

-Podemos hacer que nos laven la ropa y la tengan lista para mañana…

-Y mientras ¿qué usaremos?

-Estas batas son increíblemente cómodas…

-No, Castle…

-Te prestaré el jacuzzi… todo para ti…

-Castle…

-Este lugar es gigante para mí solo y podrías relajarte…

-No sé…- dijo ella dudando.

-Piénsalo… iré a preparar el jacuzzi.

-Pero…

Rick desapareció y Kate se quedó mirando la habitación. Era cómoda y espaciosa. Tenía tantas ganas de quedarse como miedo de las intenciones de Rick y eso era lo que la hacía estar insegura…

Salió del baño y la miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Y bien?

-Es que…

-Kate… yo tengo muy en claro que tú no quieres nada conmigo… y si te quedas aquí, es solo por comodidad y para hacer tu trabajo… si realmente crees que tengo otras intenciones, entonces no me conoces lo suficiente…

-Bien… me quedaré…- dijo y soltó el aire que retenía.

-Fantástico… ¿quieres usar primero el jacuzzi?

-No, no… úsalo tú… lo usaré cuando te vayas a dormir… si no te molesta…- dijo algo incómoda.

-Bueno… como quieras… quítate la ropa y entregaré las cosas para que las laven…- dijo y ella lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad… acabo de recordar que tengo una muda de ropa en el auto, siempre la llevo por las dudas… creo que será útil esta vez…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Bien… entonces iré a bañarme…

-Sí…- dijo ella.

Kate se sentó luego de regresar con su bolso y lo esperó. Rick se tomó su tiempo y cuando salió, enfundado en su bata, la encontró dormida en el sillón.

Se acercó despacio y la observó. Se dio cuenta que de a poco, es Kate que él tanto extrañaba estaba volviendo a mostrarse y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Dudó si era correcto despertarla o no, pero asumió que ella realmente quería darse un baño relajante…

-Hey…- le dijo y tocó suavemente su cara. Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró. Rick sonrió con ternura y ella lo hizo también.

-Creo que… me quedé dormida…

-Solo… quería avisarte que el baño está libre…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se levantó.

Rick entregó su ropa y se acomodó en el sillón le pareció que ella estaría más cómoda en la cama… No quiso dormirse hasta que ella saliera, y como tardaba, Rick se acercó a la puerta del baño y la abrió despacio, pudo ver su espalda desnuda y sintió una agradable sensación de calor cuando ella se recostó un poco, el cabello levantado, la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados…

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero supo que no podía quedarse ahí porque si ella lo descubría, aquella pequeña confianza que él había podido recuperar de ella, se perdería…

La acarició un momento más con la mirada y cerró la puerta con cuidado…

Se acostó en el sillón y al rato, se quedó dormido.

Cuando Kate salió, con la bata bien anudada lo vio en el sillón y sacudió la cabeza. Quiso despertarlo, había aceptado el jacuzzi, pero no aceptaría la cama… era su trabajo…

-Castle…- dijo y él no respondió. Se agachó a su lado y volvió a intentarlo- Castle…- nada…

Levantó la mano y deslizó sus dedos por la cara de él. Rick no se movió. Llegó hasta los labios y entreabrió los suyos, recordando lo cerca que habían estado esa noche…

Cerró los ojos, casi inconscientemente para recordar mejor y cuando los abrió, se encontró con que Rick la miraba intensamente…

* * *

**Bueno, no hubo beso pero están MUY cerca! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoy tengo un día complicado, por eso actualizo temprano. No crean que me olvidé de las otras historias, me sentí inspirada para escribir un capítulo más de esta, es todo! Gracias por los mensajes, me encanta conocer sus opiniones!**

**Capítulo 10**

Kate se retrajo un poco, a la defensiva y él se incorporó sin dejar de mirarla.

-Kate…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Lo siento… no quería despertarte… - dijo y cuando amagaba a levantarse, él la tomó del brazo con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y aún en la penumbra, se perdió en sus ojos.

-Sí… solo… no me parece que corresponda que te quedes en el sillón… la idea es que te relajes y que yo te cuide…

-Quiero que estés cómoda…- dijo él sin soltarla.

-Estaré cómoda… vamos, déjame acostarme…

-¿Quieres que te haga un lugar?- le dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Castle… estás perdiendo tiempo de sueño…

-No voy a contestarte que me quedaría toda la noche despierto contigo… no te ilusiones…

-Yo no me ilusiono… tengo sueño, muévete de ahí…

-Lo haré si me das un beso de buenas noches…- dijo divertido.

-Oh vamos, Castle… por favor…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es un trato… te dejo el sillón a cambio de un beso…

-No voy a besarte, basta…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero…

-Sin embargo, recién cuando tocaste mi cara… parecía otra cosa…

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Vamos, Kate… no finjas más… hagamos el trato, me das un beso… y nos sacamos la duda de cómo sería…

-No, Castle…

-¿Tienes miedo de que te guste mucho?

-No siento nada por ti…

-Bien… no sientes nada… entonces magnífico… la transacción sería perfectamente objetiva… tú te quedas con el sillón, yo con mi beso y aquí no ha pasado nada…

Kate lo miró y resopló con fastidio.

-Bien… hazlo…- dijo y se inclinó un poco para darle a entender que estaba lista.

-¿Qué?

-Bésame, Castle…

Un poco shockeado aún, Rick se lamentó por la posición en la que estaban, pero se sentó en el sillón y ella, que estaba arrodillada, se incorporó hasta que se puso a su altura.

Rick la tomó de la cara con suavidad, sus ojos en los de ella y antes de cerrar la distancia, pudo observar que ella estaba un poco ansiosa…

_¿Estaba dejando que Castle la besara? ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan loca y desesperada?_

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Rick, tentativos por sobre los suyos, delicados, suaves, como si le estuvieran pidiendo permiso… y se dejó besar… no se movió ni un milímetro, al principio pensó que era porque así él pensaría que ella no sentía nada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía ni quería hacerlo… las caricias eran tan tenues que las hubiese arruinado si hubiera respondido…

Y cuando creyó que el beso terminaría, lo escuchó suspirar y su corazón se aceleró. Él deslizó una mano hacia la nuca de ella y la atrajo un poco más hacia él, Kate quiso protestar pero en cuanto entreabrió sus labios, él aprovechó y ahondó el beso.

Kate reprimió un suspiro y movió sus manos hacia los hombros de él. Sus dedos casi queriendo perderse entre los cabellos de su nuca, pero se mantuvo estática.

El beso iba ganando intensidad y Kate casi no podía controlarse. Hacía siglos que no se sentía de esa forma, y hacía siglos que no estaba con nadie…

Rick se controló un poco y terminó mordisqueando suavemente su labio superior antes de separarse de su boca sonriente, realizado…

-Bien…- dijo él y trató de recuperar el aire mientras observaba las reacciones de ella.

-Bien…- dijo ella y miró hacia abajo- el sillón…

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y miró otra vez sus labios.

-Gracias…- dijo y se puso de pie para poder acostarse.

-¿Sabes qué? A pesar de que hiciste lo imposible por no participar… tengo que decirte que me fascinó el beso…

-Sí… bueno... estuvo bien…- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Y aquí es donde tengo que reconocer mi culpa por no haberlo hecho antes…

-Bueno… finalmente te sacaste el gusto…- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Pero me encantaría que algún día, si esto vuelve a suceder…

-Esto no volverá a suceder…

-Si sucediera… me encantaría un poco de participación…

-Bueno… eso sucede cuando uno tiene sentimientos… cuando uno desea el beso…

-Y este no es el caso…- dijo él y sonrió, sabía que ella mentía- por supuesto…

-Ya te dije… no siento nada por ti… solo tenía algo de curiosidad… que ya no existe…

-Bien… me alegra… buenas noches, detective…

-Buenas noches, Castle…

-Y… Kate…

-¿Sí?- dijo ella mirándolo esta vez.

-No te enojes si me ves observando tus labios…

Kate se tocó instintivamente la boca sin comprender.

-Solo… estaré fantaseando con volver a besarte…- le dijo y sonrió antes de girar sobre sus talones y acostarse en la cama.

Kate se mordió el labio y se acostó. Se acomodó en silencio y cuando apoyó su nariz en la almohada y sintió el aroma de su perfume, suspiró con resignación… Además de una noche larga, sería una pesadilla y no podría dejar de pensar en ese beso por mucho tiempo…

Tardó una eternidad en dormirse, fantaseó con levantarse y escaparse de ahí, para no tener que reconocer que quería mucho más de lo que Rick le había dado…

Escuchó que él también se removía incómodo bajo las sábanas, pero supo que no eran pesadillas, sino que estaba inquieto por lo mismo que ella…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kate se despertó, tardó en conectar con la realidad, a pesar de todo había podido descansar y divisó a lo lejos, que Castle seguía durmiendo…

Miró el reloj… eran más de las 8 y la entrevista sería a las 9. ¿Se había quedado dormido?

Kate se levantó despacio y se acercó. Lo miró dormir un momento, despreocupado, con cara de niño travieso, su cabello despeinado.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. Se sentó a su lado y le habló.

-Castle…- dijo suavemente y lo sacudió un poco, no queriendo repetir lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo él sin abrir los ojos.

-Creo que nos quedamos dormidos- dijo ella en voz baja.

-No importa… cancela… cancela todo… ven a la cama…- le dijo en un tono que sonaba a que todavía estaba dormido.

-No, Castle… tienes que levantarte…- le dijo luchando para que él no la tomara en sus brazos y la hiciese acostar con él.

-Solo… solo un momento más…- dijo y cuando tuvo ocasión, sumergió su nariz en el cuello de ella, que seguía luchando.

Kate sintió que todo el cuerpo se le erizaba ante el contacto que comprendió como demasiado íntimo…

-Castle…- jadeó y él abrió los ojos.

-Hey…- le dijo gratamente sorprendido.

-Te quedaste dormido…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Si me despiertas así todos los días, entonces creo que no usaré más el despertador…- le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-Solo me acerqué un poco… tú hiciste el resto- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Bueno, como sea… buenos días detective…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo ella y lo vio descender su mirada a sus labios y luego, a su escote algo marcado por la posición

Kate se retrajo un poco y él sonrió.

-Deberíamos vestirnos si queremos llegar a tiempo…

-Podría ayudarte a hacerlo con gusto…- dijo él con la ceja alzada y ella se fastidió.

-¿Hace falta que seas tan desagradable?

-No podría ser desagradable… no es mi estilo…- dijo él y ella sonrió- pero no creo que suene tan mal que te diga que no puedo dejar de pensar en…

-Basta, Castle…- dijo Kate, no quería oírlo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en que finalmente te quedaste en el sillón y dormiste incómoda.

Kate sonrió un poco ante la rapidez de él y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Irás a la reunión de la editorial o no?- le dijo.

-Sí…- dijo y se levantó.

Kate se perdió en el baño mientras él esperaba que le devolviesen la ropa limpia. Cuando salió, vestida con un traje de camisa y pantalón, él no pudo evitar mirarla. Kate acomodó sus cosas en su bolso y cuando giró, lo encontró muy cerca.

Rick la tomó de los hombros y ella se sintió algo incómoda.

-Castle…

-Solo quería decirte…- dijo y miró sus labios- que estaré esperando a que te decidas a darme otro beso…

-Eso… no pasará, Castle…

-Tú sabes que sí…- dijo él y besó su frente casi con ternura antes de ir a cambiarse.

Kate se quedó mirándolo, si tan solo él supiera cuánto estaba luchando ella para no arrojarse en sus brazos…

* * *

**Finalmente hubo beso, para quienes lo pedían... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate miró el reloj mientras tomaba una botella de agua mineral. Estaba en modo profesional, esperando a Rick, hacía más o menos hora y media…

Escuchó pasos. Cuando giró la cabeza vio a Gina venir y quiso salir corriendo…

_"Maldición"_ pensó, lo que menos quería en ese momento es volver a verle la cara a la rubia ex esposa de Castle…

-Detective Beckett…- dijo Gina sonriendo algo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo estás Gina?- dijo Kate mientras se ponía de pie, si había algo que adoraba era mirarla desde un poco más arriba, sobre sus tacos.

-¿Me esperabas a mí?- dijo sin comprender.

-No… en realidad… es Castle…- dijo algo nerviosa Kate, no quería estar dando explicaciones.

-Entiendo…- dijo la rubia- ahora entiendo todo…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Disculpa?

-No importa…- dijo Gina y sacudió la cabeza- Rick ha estado recibiendo amenazas…

-Sí, lo sé… por eso estoy aquí… soy su custodia…

-¿Su custodia? Pero… ¿no está sobrecalificada para eso…?

-Fue una orden de mi Capitán… a través del alcalde…

-Rick…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-En realidad fue Alexis… estaba algo preocupada…

-Así que ustedes volvieron a las andadas…

-¿Perdón?

-Me refiero a que luego de… ¿cuánto fue?

-Dos años…

-Volvieron a trabajar juntos…

-Bueno… las cosas cambiaron…- dijo y se arrepintió, odiaba tener que darle explicaciones.

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Gina… ¿hay posibilidad de que Castle deje de lado el proyecto en el que trabaja?

-La editorial está encantada con el borrador… Nikki Heat vendrá después…

-No… no lo decía por Nikki Heat, sino por la seguridad de Castle…

-Bueno… para eso estás tú… ¿verdad?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista.

-Bueno… me alegra haberte visto y también que estés otra vez al lado de Rick… Dios, ¡cómo te ha extrañado todo este tiempo!- dijo y luego de darle la mano se fue.

Kate se quedó mirándola y no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, el encuentro no había sido tan malo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Rick salió de la reunión con la cara transfigurada. Kate se acercó para preguntarle si todo estaba bien y él no dijo nada.

-Castle…- dijo ella mientras salían y él se sobresaltó cuando un adolescente lo tomó del brazo y le habló.

-Hey amigo… cómprame una flor para tu novia…- dijo el chico, que vestía algo andrajoso.

Kate miró de reojo a Rick, que como un autómata, sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo intercambió por una rosa roja.

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo casi sin mirarla y ella tomó la flor.

-Gracias… aunque yo no soy tu novia…

-Bueno… tampoco estaba para que le explicara que eres mi custodia…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio mientras lo hacía subir al auto.

Lo observó antes de arrancar y lo vio tenso.

-¿Me dirás que te pasa?

-Recibí una llamada… una amenaza…

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Que Alexis pagaría por mis errores…

-¿Alexis?

-Quiero que la cuides a ella… no me importa nada más, Kate…

-Escucha…- dijo Kate tratando de calmarse.

-No, no… no me importa lo que me hagan a mí… no puedo con esto… si le hacen algo a Alexis me moriré…

-Escucha, Rick… ¿por qué no la envías con tu madre de viaje, aunque sea por un tiempo, hasta que todo se calme?

-Hablé con la editorial, si me apuro con el libro y no cometo errores, en unos meses estará publicado y todo terminará… se darán cuenta de que no diré ni escribiré nada que a ellos los perjudique...

-Bien… durante ese tiempo, creo que tendrías que enviar a Alexis de viaje… no le harán nada… estará bien… no te preocupes…- dijo y sin pensarlo, puso una mano sobre su pecho.

-Si le pasa algo me muero…- dijo y ella extendió los brazos.

Rick se sumergió en ella y Kate cerró los ojos. Se sentía increíblemente perfecto y sobre todo, correcto. Lo sostuvo un momento y sintió las manos de él, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

Él se separó un poco y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Te prometo que Alexis estará bien…- le dijo Kate y él sonrió con tristeza.

Volvieron a casa de él y la encontraron allí. Rick le explicó la situación y Alexis, al principio no quiso saber nada. Pero luego accedió.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Esta misma noche… hablé con mi agente de viajes y con tu abuela, que está llegando hoy de México.

-Bien…- dijo Alexis y miró a Kate.

-Disculpen…- dijo Rick y se fue a atender el teléfono a su estudio.

-Kate…- dijo la chica y Kate la miró.

-Haces bien en irte… para tu padre es una preocupación muy grande que pueda sucederte algo…

-Lo sé… pero necesito quedarme tranquila… necesito saber que estarás para él…

-Es mi trabajo…

-No me refiero a eso, Kate… quiero que dejen de lado todas sus tonterías y que realmente lo cuides…

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate y sonrió- prometido…

-Bien… entonces… quiero que te quedes aquí con él…

-Alexis…

-No te costará nada… por favor, Kate… no me iré tranquila si sé que se queda aquí solo…

-Pero…

-Quiero que me lo prometas…

Kate cerró brevemente los ojos y asintió, resignada. Rick volvió y sonrió.

-Todo arreglado… saldrán hoy por la noche a Londres… y darán una gran vuelta por Europa…

-Bien…

-Bueno… creo que yo los dejaré libres para que puedan despedirse…

-No, no… pero puedes quedarte…- dijo Rick.

-Iré a preparar mi bolso…

-¿Adónde irás?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Vendré aquí, a quedarme contigo…- dijo Kate y vio como a él se le iluminaban los ojos- se lo prometí a Alexis…- agregó y se acercó a la chica- por favor cuídate y prométeme que nos tendrás al tanto…

-Lo haré, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y sin pensarlo, la abrazó con ternura.

Rick se quedó mirándolas con cariño. A veces se preguntaba que hubiese ocurrido si él y Kate tenían una relación. Ahora, podía imaginárselo perfectamente, Alexis y ella tendrían una excelente relación…

Cuando Kate salió por la puerta, Rick miró a Alexis.

-Espero que esta vez no cometas errores…- dijo la chica y Rick sonrió.

-¿Tú le pediste que se quedara aquí?

-Me hace sentir segura que ella te cuide… y además, sé que eso te hace feliz…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

-Voy a extrañarte hija…- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba- pero sé que estarás más segura…

* * *

**Cada vez más cerca... honestamente, no sé como hace Kate para no tentarse! Y con respecto a Gina, sé que la odiamos en el otro fic... esta fue una oportunidad de reivindicarse... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate tocó el timbre de la casa de Rick con algo de nerviosismo. No podía creer que se estuviese mudando allí… aunque solo fuera para hacerse cargo de su trabajo…

Rick la recibió con una sonrisa algo nostálgica y Kate comprendió que estuviese algo triste.

-Que Alexis se fuera resultó ser la mejor solución…- dijo ella y dejó el bolso en el suelo.

-¿Quieres acomodarte en el cuarto de ella o el de mi madre?

-Dormiré en el sillón si no te molesta…

-Pero… si puedes estar más cómoda…

-Es cierto… pero necesito estar cerca de ti… para cuidarte, digo… si estoy arriba no escucharé nada y no me sirve, estaría nerviosa…

-Bien… como quieras y si quieres compartir la cama…

-No empecemos…- dijo ella con fastidio.

-Hablaba de que estuvieras todo lo cerca que sea posible…- dijo y sonrió.

-El sillón estará perfecto y me encargaré de la comida…

-Nos turnaremos…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo- ¿comiste?

-No…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-¿Vamos por unas hamburguesas a Remy's? Quiero despejarme un poco…

-Está bien… vamos ahora si quieres…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que le complació mucho a Rick.

-Bien…- dijo él- y luego te haré lugar en el vestidor…

-¿Para qué?

-No creo que quieras dejar tu ropa en medio del living…- dijo Rick y ella asintió, algo incómoda.

* * *

Salieron y se subieron al auto de ella. Rick se mantuvo callado, y ella lo respetó, sabiendo que quizás necesitaba algo de reflexión…

-Me contó Gina que se habían visto hoy…- dijo antes de bajarse.

-Sí… nos cruzamos en la editorial… ella… no tenía idea de que yo era tu custodia…

-No hablamos tan seguido… pero me dijo que estaba feliz de que tú te estuvieses encargando de mi seguridad…

-Siempre pensé que no le caía demasiado bien…

-Es un poco celosa… es todo…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-¿De mí?- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Gina siempre tuvo en claro que tú eras muy importante…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella alejando las imágenes de ellos abrazados, yéndose a los Hamptons por lo que le pareció que había sido una vida entera…

-Ahora solo falta que lo entiendas tú…- dijo él y la miró con intención.

-No tengo ganas de discutir…- dijo y alzó una ceja- pero tú sabes que yo pienso lo que pienso porque tengo motivos…

-Bien… no discutamos…- dijo él y levantó la mano en señal de rendición.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

Pidieron las hamburguesas y las llevaron para comer en casa. Vieron una de las películas favoritas de Rick e intentaron relajarse un poco.

Luego Kate se levantó para juntar las cosas y cuando volvió, él estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Castle…- le dijo y él la miró.

-Disculpa… solo estaba descansando la vista…

-No, está bien… si quieres ir a dormir, por mí está bien… no tengo demasiado sueño pero podría quedarme leyendo…

-¿El libro de Nikki Heat?- dijo Rick con interés.

-Lo dejé en mi casa…

-Sigues castigándome…- dijo él con algo de dolor.

-Lo dejé porque… ya lo terminé…- dijo y bajó la vista, algo ruborizada.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó él con incredulidad.

-Así es… y me gustó… es muy bueno…

-Me alegra… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería que presumieras…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… siéntete libre de entrar a mi habitación cuando quieras y escoger el que más te guste…

-Sí… gracias…

-Bueno… detective… creo que me iré a descansar… nos vemos mañana temprano…

-Pensaba salir a correr si no te molesta…- dijo ella- necesito mantenerme en forma… y hace días que no lo hago…

-Estás en increíble forma pero, está bien… te acompañaré…

-¿A correr?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Tengo más estado atlético del que piensas…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Como quieras…- dijo Kate- buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y sonrió antes de irse.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate pasaba los canales de televisión aburrida, se había puesto su pijama de seda sencillo, solo un short y una musculosa y se preguntó si no podría golpear la puerta de Castle y pedirle prestado un libro.

Se levantó en puntas de pie y golpeó suavemente.

-Pasa, Kate…- lo escuchó decir y cuando entró, no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad. La sábana lo tapaba hasta la cintura y tenía el torso desnudo. Con solo un poco de imaginación, Kate podía creer que estaba desnudo y ella a solo unos metros de él…

-Venía a buscar un libro, si no te molesta… estoy algo aburrida…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Busca el que quieras… o podría contarte un cuento para que te duermas…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y se levantó.

Kate sintió como si todo su cuerpo se electrificara cuando vio los pantalones largos, bastante por debajo de la cintura y trató de mirar para otro lado.

-Sé que te gusta Poe… lo ví en tu biblioteca…

-Solía leerlo… antes…

-¿Qué tal Robert Parker? ¿Has leído algo de él?

-No mucho…- dijo y aspiró hondo cuando él, pasó cerca con su aroma.

-Bien… aquí tienes…- le dijo extendiéndole un libro.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y lo vio mirándole los labios.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella sin estar demasiado convencida de preguntar.

-Gracias por quedarte… para mí es muy importante que estés aquí…

-Se lo prometí a Alexis…

-Me gustaría oír que también lo hiciste por mí…

-Un poco…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Kate…- dijo y volvió a mirar sus labios- sigo esperando ese beso…

-No sé para qué te molestas…- le dijo ella.

-Supongo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…- dijo él y ella suspiró, fingiendo fastidio.

-Buenas noches, Castle…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick la tomó del brazo y acercó su boca a la de ella.

-¿Qué… haces?- le dijo ella algo descolocada.

Él ladeó su cara y acercó sus labios a ella, pero se detuvo a milímetros. Y luego acercó su nariz al cuello de ella y aspiró hondo.

Kate sintió que su corazón se detenía por completo. No existía nada más que él en ese instante.

-Es un verdadero placer tenerte tan cerca, detective Beckett…- le dijo y ella se soltó, algo nerviosa y se fue.

Rick cerró los ojos y sonrió. Seguro soñaría con ella esa noche…

* * *

**Más y más cerca... y las defensas de Kate cada vez más bajas... veremos cuánto más aguantan! Gracias por seguirla!**

**A propósito... necesito la opinión de ustedes, tengo pensado un fic "Esplanie", a alguien le interesaría leerlo? No creo que tenga más de tres o cuatro capítulos y no dejaría de lado mis historias Caskett, por supuesto! Qué piensan?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Rick se asomó a la cocina sintió que la boca se le secaba. Kate estaba agachada en la heladera buscando frutas en la parte de abajo vestida con su ropa de ejercicio. Ropa que se le ajustaba al cuerpo como su propia piel…

Tragó saliva y tosió con incomodidad. Kate se incorporó y lo miró.

-Buenos días…- dijo con un plato de cerezas en la mano.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Quieres?- dijo y le extendió el plato.

-¿Comerás solo eso?- preguntó Rick.

-Por ahora sí, nunca me levanto con demasiado apetito… bueno… usualmente…- dijo y se ruborizó, las veces que se levantaba hambrienta eran luego de una noche intensa… y hacía siglos que no le sucedía…

-Entiendo…- dijo él comprendiendo más de lo que ella hubiese preferido.

-Bien… te esperaré a que desayunes y nos vamos… ¿o te arrepentiste?

-No, no… mírame, estoy listo… desayunaré luego…

-Pero… puedo esperarte…

-No hace falta… estoy listo…

-Bien… vamos…

Ni bien salieron del loft Kate comenzó a trotar y notó que él le seguía el ritmo bastante bien. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, quizás estaba equivocada con la idea que tenía de él…

Rick la observó de costado, ¿cómo podía estar sola una mujer tan increíble? Porque ella lo elegía, eso estaba claro…

Trotaron en silencio durante un buen rato y cuando Kate comenzaba a sentirse algo cansada, escuchó que él la llamaba.

-¿Castle?- le dijo y se acercó a él, que se había quedado rezagado con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento… creo que me doblé un tobillo…

-No te preocupes… volvamos a tu casa… ¿puedes caminar?

-Me duele bastante…

-Bien, siéntate ahí…- dijo y se agachó, levantándole el pantalón y deslizando sus dedos por sobre el tobillo- ¿te duele ahí?- le preguntó y Rick apretó los labios.

-Un poco…- dijo y ella sonrió, le dolía bastante y eso era notorio.

Kate masajeó suavemente aplicando algo de presión hasta que lo sintió suspirar algo más aliviado. Cuando levantó la vista, notó que Rick tenía su vista perdida en su escote y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le dijo sacándolo de su estado de trance.

-Sí, gracias…- dijo Rick tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

-No podrás salir a correr durante unos días… creo yo… pero si te sientes mal, iremos a ver a un médico, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, está bien… no creí que podría pasar nada…- dijo él con culpa- discúlpame por entorpecer tu ejercicio…

-No era mucho lo que me quedaba…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedo esperarte aquí y…

-No, no… ya está bien… necesito una ducha, pero antes un poco de estiramiento… sino me dolerá todo…- dijo y se levantó.

* * *

Volvieron al loft caminando despacio, no estaban tan lejos. Cuando llegaron, Rick fue a buscar unas botellas de agua y cuando la vio, sonrió divertido al verla enroscada en una postura complicada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yoga… para aflojar mis músculos.

-¿Así te aflojas?

-Te juro que sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… me quedaría aquí mirándote… esa ropa te queda increíble…- dijo y ella achicó los ojos- pero creo que iré a darme una ducha fría… y si tardo, no te preocupes… estaré pensando en ti…

-¡Castle!- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Rick desapareció por un buen rato y cuando se encontró con ella Kate no pudo evitar mirarlo. Olía increíble, aún de lejos y el cabello húmedo y el suéter de hilo que llevaba puesto se le hacían difíciles de manejar a ella.

Rick la acarició con la mirada a lo lejos y se excusó para ir a su habitación a seguir escribiendo.

Kate resolvió ducharse y suspiró contenta en cuanto sintió el agua tibia acariciando sus hombros y su espalda. De pronto se imaginó a Rick allí, donde había estado hacía escasos minutos y se estremeció. Ella sabía que no debía permitirse pensar en eso… no porque fuera algo más que una fantasía, sino porque terminaría sucumbiendo ante él y de eso no habría retorno…

Pero Rick era implacable y se había metido en la cabeza que volvería a seducirla y contra eso era muy difícil de luchar… Kate suspiró y terminó de ducharse.

Kate se enfocó en organizar algunas cosas que tendría que hacer y cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo se acercó al estudio de Rick y golpeó la puerta suavemente.

-Pasa, Kate…- dijo él y cuando ella entró, el se permitió observarla. No podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para almorzar?

-Realmente no tengo demasiado apetito pero creo que necesito un descanso…- dijo y bostezó.

-Bien… te prepararé algo…

-Te ayudo…- dijo él y cuando se levantó, ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Puedo hacerlo…

-Lo sé… pero yo necesito distraerme… y no creo que el porno ayude…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Castle? Estás obsesionado con el tema…- le dijo con ironía.

-No sé por qué será…- dijo él y la hizo sonrojar. Que supiera que él fantaseaba con ella no era novedad, pero que él se lo hiciera notar sin avergonzarse, era demasiado.

Kate se puso a trabajar en la cocina y él solo se sentó a mirarla. Luego de varios minutos de silencio, Kate no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Parecía que él disfrutaba con ese jueguito.

-Escucha…- dijo cuando colocó una fuente inmensa de ensalada con verduras de todo tipo delante de él- si me quedo aquí es porque se lo prometí a Alexis…

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Me refiero a todo este jueguito que estás haciendo conmigo… no me gusta… me hace sentir incómoda… y no quiero… no me acostaré contigo, Rick…

-¿Qué?- dijo él riendo.

-Mi miras, me tocas, te acercas, todo el tiempo estás buscando crear tensión…

-Eso… no…

-Puedo entender lo que quieres, pero no sucederá… en otro momento me hubiese pasado una semana contigo sin salir de la habitación…

-Kate…

-Hace dos años, cuando te fuiste con Gina… pero ahora no… y no lo haré no porque no me fascine la idea de tener sexo contigo, creo que tendríamos una piel increíble, sino porque esto hace rato que terminó… y lo que queda de nosotros, son solo los desechos…

-Tú sabes que no son solo deshechos…- dijo él todavía sorprendido por lo que ella le decía.

-Lo son, Rick… yo sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste y no pienso volver a hacerlo… fin de la historia…- dijo y cuando se iba, incapaz de seguir hablando con él, Rick la tomó del brazo y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-El tiempo pasó… ya no hay nada que hacer…

-No voy a conformarme… no lo haré…

-Entonces esto será muy difícil…

-Kate…- dijo cuando vio que ella intentaba soltarse- voy a ganarme tu confianza y tus ganas de estar conmigo…

-No creo que puedas… por favor no lo intentes…- dijo ella con toda la sinceridad posible.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso… haré lo que tenga que hacer para que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad…

-Castle…

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que volví a verte…

-Castle…

-Y si no pensaba en ti durante este último tiempo era porque pretendía que te había olvidado… pero eso no ocurrió… - dijo y miró sus labios, casi incapaz de contener la necesidad de besarla…

* * *

**Idas y vueltas, idas y vueltas, pero las cosas están cada vez más claras... y eso no puede ser malo. Gracias por seguirla siempre!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

-Castle, basta…- dijo Kate sin poder evitar mirar sus labios.

-¿Por qué? Yo estoy siendo sincero, Kate…

-Y sigues presionando… jugando… ¿me besarás?- dijo ella, que sin darse cuenta, se había acercado unos milímetros.

-Me estoy muriendo de deseos de hacerlo… ¿tú quieres que te bese?

-No…- dijo ella en voz baja, luego de dudarlo un poco.

-Es una lástima…- dijo y se acercó, casi rozándola.

Kate sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban y lo tomó de la cara. Rick sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos y apoyar sus labios en los de él. ¿Estaba soñando?

Pero aunque él creyó que todo se mantendría de esa forma, Kate jadeó y mordió su labio superior y cuando él entreabrió su boca, sintió la lengua de ella acariciándolo.

Rick sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Sí… finalmente ella lo estaba besando y durante los primeros segundos, él solo pudo quedarse estático, sintiéndola…

Las manos de Kate se movieron a su cuello y él pareció cobrar vida y empezó a responderle. La escuchó suspirar, se volvió loco. La apretó contra su cuerpo y unos cuantos segundos más tarde, ella separó su cara jadeando, se soltó de su abrazo y lo miró.

-Tuviste tu beso…- le dijo intentando sonar calmada- ahora quiero una convivencia en paz…- terminó y giró sobre sus talones y cerró los ojos un momento, sin que él la viera.

Rick se tocó los labios, todavía sorprendido y sonrió. Kate finalmente lo había besado, ella lo había besado a él. Eso era un gran avance… aunque ella fingiera, descaradamente que sólo había sido para descomprimir un poco la tensión…

Kate se encerró un momento en el baño, se recompuso un poco y salió luego, entrando a donde él estaba, todavía sorprendido…

-¿Almorzamos o no?- le dijo y él asintió.

Comieron en silencio, pero Rick no pudo evitar mirarla varias veces, preguntándose cómo hacía ella para contener las ganas de tirarse en sus brazos, cosa que él casi no podía hacer…

Rick se mantuvo a prudente distancia. No quería estropear nada, aunque eso significara que no se acercaría demasiado a ella. Ella había conseguido sorprenderlo y eso no era fácil…

Luego del almuerzo, Rick se retiró a escribir, pero esta vez llevó su laptop al living y ella se dedicó a leer.

Kate levantó la vista en un momento, y lo vio, sus ojos perdidos en ella, mirándola y sus manos en el teclado, estaba escribiendo mientras la miraba.

Tuvo curiosidad, quiso saber si él solo se había distraído. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Quieres que me vaya un rato? Digo para que puedas concentrarte…- dijo ella en voz baja y él sonrió.

-Estoy concentrado… mirarte me inspira… y lo estoy aprovechando…

-Pero no estás escribiendo Nikki Heat, ¿verdad?

-No…- dijo él y dejó su laptop a un costado, se levantó y se sentó a su lado- hay algo en ti que me provoca deseos… de escribir…- dijo y tosió algo incómodo, en ese caso no quería que ella lo malinterpretara- yo te miro y me inspiro… es todo…

-Bien… me quedo…- dijo algo incómoda Kate.

-Por favor…- dijo él y sonrió- Kate… sobre el beso que nos dimos…

-Rick… ese beso fue solo un beso… para poder descomprimirnos… había demasiada tensión y tú querías un beso… bien… está hecho… superémoslo…

-Tú crees que solo quería que me dieras un beso…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-De todo lo que tú quieres… es lo único que pude ofrecerte…- dijo alzando la ceja.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero?

-Dormir conmigo…

-Sería increíble… abrazados, mi nariz hundida en tu cuello, aspirando tu aroma… te escucharía respirar profundo, relajada en mis brazos… sí, sería increíble…

-No hablaba de dormir precisamente…- dijo ella con fastidio.

-¿Tú crees que todo lo que quiero es tener sexo contigo?

-¿No es así?

-No…

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Todo… todo… pero sé que no estás preparada para eso… y aunque no lo creas te entiendo… y por eso te digo que lucharé para ganarme la oportunidad…- levantó su mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla- eres una mujer increíble… y me siento orgulloso de haber puesto mis ojos en ti…

-Rick…

-Si me disculpas, seguiré escribiendo… - dijo y antes de irse, se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente.

Kate abrió la boca y deseó poder decir algo inteligente, pero no pudo. Tomó el libro con incomodidad y suspiró. Tensión otra vez… Rick era un experto en eso…

Se fastidió, creyó que con el beso las cosas se estabilizarían. Pero ya había empezado a sentir deseo y tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar si él presionaba un poco…

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Kate no se acercó ni le dirigió más la palabra. Pero cada tanto se perdía en sus ojos, que seguían observándola inquietos, inspirados, ¿felices?

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó, Rick le sugirió pedir comida y ella aceptó de buena gana.

Comieron charlando de cosas intrascendentes y luego ella recibió una llamada de sus compañeros. Le dijeron que la extrañaban y si volvería en algún momento…

-Créanme… estoy deseando volver…- dijo Kate y luego de despedirse, cortó.

-Pensé que tenías más tiempo para descansar…

-Bueno… pero tengo que vivir en un lugar que no es mi casa…

-Eso puede solucionarse, podríamos ir a tu casa y yo me quedaría contigo…

-¿Mi casa?

-Sí… si me dejas un lugar en tu armario… y algún cajón, yo estaría feliz de instalarme contigo…- dijo él con seriedad y Kate supo que no bromeaba.

-Pero…

-Piénsalo… yo haría lo que fuera para que estés bien… y si tú quieres volver a tu casa porque extrañas tus cosas, yo voy contigo… a donde sea…- dijo y la miró expectante.

Kate se levantó y procuró mantenerse ocupada durante un rato. Él se limitó a observarla y pudo palpar su reflexión.

-No creo que sea conveniente…- dijo ella un buen rato después- aunque quizás durante el fin de semana… así cambiamos de aire…

-Como quieras, planeaba pasar el fin de semana en los Hamptons… el lugar me ayuda bastante para escribir… el ruido del mar, tú sabes…

-No iré a los Hamptons contigo…- fue la primera reacción de Kate.

-Bueno… puedes quedarte…- dijo él y sonrió ante la cara de enojo de ella.

-Sabes que no puedo… sabes que tengo que seguirte a donde vayas…

-Bien… nos vamos el sábado temprano…

-Pero…

-Me portaré bien, Kate… no te molestaré, me dedicaré a escribir solamente… y a descansar un poco, eso también…

-Está bien…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Rick sonrió. Cumpliría una de sus fantasías, la de llevarla a los Hamptons, aunque tuviera que atarse las manos para no cumplir el resto de sus fantasías con ella…

* * *

**Quiero dejar en claro que el beso no estaba planeado, pero ante la insistencia... jaja, hubo beso! Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate se despertó de golpe. Había tenido una pesadilla, trató de calmarse, seguramente Rick estaba durmiendo pero ella tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal…

Miró la hora, las 7 A.M. Seguramente él se habría dormido, se había quedado hasta tarde escribiendo…

Trató de descansar un poco, no tenía nada importante por hacer. Escuchó su celular y cuando vio la cara de Rick se sobresaltó.

-¿Castle?- dijo algo sorprendida y alarmada.

-Kate…- dijo él con voz entrecortada.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

-Escucha… estoy en el hospital… estoy…

-Castle… pero… salgo para allá… ¿estás bien?

-Un poco golpeado…

-¿Por qué saliste solo?

-Porque estoy cansado de esconderme…

-Dios…- dijo Kate y cortó la comunicación, quería matarlo…

Corrió hasta el hospital y cuando llegó a la guardia, él la recibió con un ojo morado y una mano vendada.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Castle?- dijo Kate nerviosa, mirándolo de cerca, queriendo saber si realmente eran solo algunos golpes.

-No lo sé, estoy cansado, pensé que se habían olvidado de mí…

-Y no solo te pusiste en peligro, sino que comprometiste mi trabajo… por una tontería… ¿qué querías?

-Tomar aire… solo…

-Escucha, si te molesta que sea yo… digo, si te sientes incómodo…

-Tú sabes que no es eso…

-Entonces acostúmbrate… seré tu sombra… vamos a tu casa a preparar el bolso, acabo de decidir que nos vamos a los Hamptons…

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora, Castle… necesito que te calmes, que te concentres en el libro y tenerte vigilado…

-Pero…

-Si no estás de acuerdo, hablaré con mi Capitán y le pediré el reemplazo…

-No es que no quiera… pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿No tenías tantas ganas?

-Está bien…- dijo Rick y ella lo ayudó a bajar de la camilla.

Rick apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella un momento mientras empezaban a caminar y Kate lo tomó instintivamente de la cintura. Rick apoyó su brazo en los hombros de ella…

Se produjo un momento incómodo cuando ella lo miró y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Te dijeron algo nuevo?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Solo lo de siempre… que me arrepentiré si sigo escribiendo…

-¿Realmente terminarás ese libro?

-Estoy comenzando a plantearme si el dinero es tan necesario… créeme…

* * *

Volvieron a la casa y Rick se sentó en el sillón en donde todavía estaba la almohada y la ropa que Kate había usado para dormir…

-¿Quieres que prepare tu bolso?- le ofreció Kate.

-¿Te molestaría mucho? Estoy algo mareado…

-No, por supuesto que no… ¿quieres que ponga algo en especial?

-Elige lo que más te guste…- dijo y trató de sonreír, pero ella achicó los ojos con incomodidad.

Rick apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cuando miró hacia el costado vio la almohada. La levantó y hundió la nariz para sentir el aroma a cerezas del shampoo mezclado con el perfume de Kate.

Cerró los ojos, se imaginó besando húmedamente su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel mientras la oía suspirar y sonrió.

Kate se acercó con una camisa en la mano y lo vio. Su cuerpo se erizó al verlo deleitado, con su nariz en la almohada.

Sintió vergüenza de molestarlo o descubrirlo, y además sintió que si lo descubría, él tendría que hacerse cargo de lo que sentía y ella estaría en peligro…

Se escapó e hizo ruido adentro para distraerlo. Se asomó un rato más tarde y él giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó ella.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Un poco de hielo?

-¿Puedes aflojar mi venda? Está algo ajustada y me incomoda…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se sentó a su lado- dame…

Rick extendió su mano y Kate le quitó la venda con suavidad. Observó su herida, tenía algunas marcas rojas, producto de los golpes…

-Tendrías que ver lo que mi mano les hizo…- dijo y sonrió, tomándose el ojo con dolor.

-Eres un desastre, Castle…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza, acariciando su herida casi sin darse cuenta.

Sin embargo él sí se dio cuenta y colocó su otra mano y la acarició brevemente. Kate lo miró y miró por un segundo sus labios.

-Tienes que prometerme que no te irás más sin avisarme…

-¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí?

-Solo… solo cuido mi trabajo…- dijo ella con incomodidad.

-Sí, claro…- dijo él y se inclinó un poco.

-Tengo que preparar mi bolso…- dijo y comenzó a vendarlo nuevamente.

Rick la observó de cerca, casi podía inclinarse y besar su cuello, cumplir el sueño de hacer lo que hacía un momento fantaseaba…

-Castle…- le dijo ella que sintió la tensión de inmediato.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo él.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó con sinceridad.

-¿Esto?- dijo él sin saber a qué se refería concretamente.

-¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero nada contigo?- le dijo y él la miró con tristeza.

-Es que…- dijo y se acercó imperceptiblemente, ahora que ella lo miraba- tú me dices una cosa… pero tus ojos dicen otra…

-Puede ser…- admitió ella y él sonrió.

-¿Entonces?

-Hace demasiado tiempo que estoy sola y puede que me confunda un poco… pero no quiero mezclar las cosas… ¿tendré que seguir rechazándote hasta que te canses?- le dijo

Rick miró sus labios una vez más y luego bajó la vista, retiró su mano, que ella todavía no había terminado de vendar y se levantó con algo de trabajo…

-No hace falta, ya entendí…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, muy en el fondo, esperaba que él insistiera un poco más, pero quizás así las cosas serían más fáciles y ella podría hacer su trabajo y cuando todo eso terminara, quizás se iría de su vida para siempre, como debía ser…

Se levantó y terminó de preparar su bolso, el camino a los Hamptons, con ella al volante se hizo eterno, y Rick aprovechó para dormir, no le había dicho nada, pero casi no había descansado la noche anterior, se había quedado escribiendo y también pensando en ella, aunque ahora estuviese enojado…

* * *

Apenas pasado el mediodía llegaron y Kate lo despertó tocando suavemente su hombro.

-Lo siento… soy un pésimo copiloto…- dijo él frotando sus ojos.

-No te preocupes… me alegra que descansaras…- dijo ella.

-Bien… oh Dios…- dijo al levantase, cuando un dolor en la espalda lo obligó a apoyarse en el auto.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Creo que me han dado algún golpe en la espalda… me está matando…

-Ven… me fijaré…

Entraron en la casa y él la miró sin comprender cuando ella le hizo señas de que desabotonara la camisa.

-Déjame ver…

Rick se quitó la camisa y ella giró para observarlo.

-Tienes toda la espalda golpeada…- dijo ella y deslizó un dedo por los moretones.

-Bueno… no importa…- dijo y aunque deseó quedarse allí con ella y dejar que lo acariciara, se movió rápidamente y volvió a vestirse.

Kate se mordió el labio con impotencia y cuando iba a hablar, escucharon una voz desde la ventana y giraron para mirar.

-¿Ricky? ¿Eres tú?- una mujer joven, rubia y con aspecto de modelo lo saludaba y Rick no pudo ocultar su emoción al verla.

-Marilyn…- dijo y sonrió.

-Disculpen…- dijo la mujer- ¿interrumpo? Los vi llegar y…

-No interrumpes para nada… ven aquí hermosa- dijo Rick con rapidez- te presento a la detective Beckett… ella es mi custodia…- dijo y Kate sintió exactamente lo que él quería… distancia…

* * *

**A ver si ahora que apareció esta mujer, Kate se da cuenta de lo que le pasa con Rick... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate alzó ambas cejas cuando vio que la rubia se acercaba y Rick la abrazaba ostentosamente…

-¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo ella luego de besar sonoramente su mejilla.

-Extrañándote…- dijo Rick sonriendo y Kate se sintió incómoda y giró en redondo para irse, así los podría dejar solos.

-Así que… custodia… ¿eh?- dijo Marilyn y Kate tuvo que volver a girar para mirarla.

-Bueno… Rick tuvo algunos problemas de seguridad y…- dijo Kate aún incómoda.

-Y… ¿tú te dedicas a eso?

-No, no…- dijo Kate y sonrió- yo soy policía, detective de homicidios…

-Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… Alexis… ella la llamó… porque nos conocíamos… y…- dijo Rick y Marilyn apretó los labios y sonrió.

-Entiendo…- dijo y Kate se alejó un poco.

-Creo que iré a acomodar mis cosas…

-Sí…- dijo Rick- puedes tomar cualquiera de las habitaciones de arriba…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y tomó su bolso.

-Richard Castle…- dijo Marilyn cuando Kate es perdió de vista y sonrió con complicidad. Rick la miró sin comprender- ¿esta es la detective de homicidios con la que trabajabas hace un tiempo? ¿Nikki Heat? ¿Tu musa?

-Sí… bueno… sí, es ella…

-¿Quiere decir que ustedes finalmente…?

-No, no… dejamos de vernos y como tengo este problema, Alexis la llamó y está aquí, es todo…

-Pero tú sigues enamorado de ella…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?.- dijo Rick a la defensiva.

-Tú, cuando estuvimos aquí ese fin de semana… me dijiste que estabas loco por ella y que no pararías hasta conseguir que estuviesen juntos…

-¿Eso dije?- se preguntó Rick.

-Ay, Rick… es una lástima… te juro que cuando te vi pensé que podíamos reflotar nuestra vieja historia…- le dijo la chica y Rick sonrió.

-Bueno…- dijo y ella lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, tengo muy lindos recuerdos de cuando nos permitíamos pasar momentos juntos…

-Yo también…- dijo Rick y se tensó al escuchar que Kate bajaba las escaleras.

-Kate…- dijo la rubia- fue un placer conocerte… en realidad siempre quise conocer a la inspiración de Nikki Heat… eres muy parecida a la imagen que me había hecho de ti…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate incómoda.

-¿Qué tal si vienes a cenar con nosotros esta noche? Y nos divertimos un rato, como en los viejos tiempos…- dijo Rick.

-Bueno, no quiero incomodar…- dijo Marilyn y miró a Kate.

-No te preocupes, cocinaré yo…- dijo Rick.

-Bien…- dijo Marilyn- traeré el vino…- se inclinó sobre Rick y le habló al oído- ¿me estás usando para darle celos? Eres macabro, Ricky…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Te esperamos…- dijo Rick y se permitió besar suavemente sus labios. Kate desvió la mirada, incómoda.

-Nos vemos, Kate…- dijo la chica y sonrió.

-Sí…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista otra vez…

-¿Pudiste acomodarte?- le dijo como si nada cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Sí…- dijo Kate sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué te parece que podría cocinar esta noche?

-No lo sé… no conozco los gustos de tu amiga…

-Sí, bueno…- dijo Rick y la miró, deseando saber si había algún resquicio de celos en sus ojos.

-Si quieres, puedo encerrarme en mi habitación esta noche… digo, para que puedas tener tu cita en paz…

-No hace falta…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Quiero decir… no me gustaría estar en medio del reencuentro…

-Kate…

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Yo? No… solo…- dijo y retorció las manos nerviosa- no me gustaría estar en medio… creo que me encerraré en mi habitación, estaré atenta por si me llamas…

-¿Crees que no podría manejar la situación?- preguntó él divertido.

-Me refería a necesitar algo sobre tu seguridad…

-Ah… entiendo…- dijo sonriendo.

-No… creo que no entiendes…- dijo ella y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se obligó a no darles importancia- creo que saldré a tomar aire…

-No te alejes mucho… digo, por si te necesito…

-No te preocupes, sé perfectamente como cumplir con mi trabajo…

-Hey… ¿por qué tan a la defensiva?

-Por nada…- dijo ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No, no… espera…- dijo tomándola del brazo- ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kate molesta, mirándolo de cerca- pasa que me haces un personaje de hombre enamorado y luego te vas atrás de la primera mujer que se te cruza…

-Pensé que me habías dejado en claro que no querías nada conmigo…

-Es cierto… tienes razón…- dijo ella e intentó soltarse.

-Aunque solo tienes que decirlo… y el resto del mundo desaparecería para mí…- dijo él mirando sus labios.

-Olvídalo… diviértete con tu amiga…- dijo y se soltó, dejándolo allí y salió a tomar aire.

* * *

Kate caminó por el parque de la casa con la cabeza baja, algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sentía mucha rabia y celos, no entendía por qué y tampoco quería ponerse a analizarlo…

Rick tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacer su vida, pero ella no quería estar allí para verlo, quería irse, escaparse, y sabía que no podía hacerlo…

Se quedó un largo rato afuera, caminando hasta que se calmó, se recompuso y cuando volvió lo encontró atareado en la cocina.

-Hey…- le dijo y sonrió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo ella y se acercó, tratando de sobreponerse a la sensación de tristeza que tenía.

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Estoy aburrida…

-Bien… ayúdame a amasar…- dijo y Kate se acercó, se lavó las manos y se colocó a su lado.

Rick le entregó un bollo de masa y Kate sonrió.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?- dijo y levantó el suyo- tienes que tirarlo contra la mesa y golpearlo fuerte…- dijo y arrojó el bollo violentamente contra la mesa y Kate abrió los ojos.

-¿Así?- dijo e hizo lo mismo, y lo miró sonriente.

-Exacto… la masa se afloja, toma el aire suficiente y la pizza queda increíble…

-¿Pizza?

-Sí… ¿nunca has comido pizza casera?

-Pensé que cocinarías algo más elegante…- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… quizás no tengas que trabajar demasiado con Marilyn… pero esos detalles cuentan en una cita…

-¿Una cita? Comeré con dos mujeres hermosas… es cierto… pero esto no es una cita…

-Yo no comeré con ustedes, ya te lo dije, no quiero estar en medio…

-Aquí nadie está en medio…- dijo él y se acercó a ella- yo quiero que estés esta noche…

Kate pestañeó cuando lo vio mirar sus labios y sintió que estaba atrapada entre él y la mesa.

-Castle…

-En serio, Kate…- dijo él y se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo ella en voz baja, afectada por lo que él hacía.

-Una oportunidad…- dijo y colocó ambas manos a los costados de ella, sobre la mesa, impidiéndole moverse.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos, estaba confundida. No podía pensar, ni respirar, la tensión era demasiada… y los labios de Rick, cada vez estaban más cerca.

* * *

**Este Rick que va y viene... Kate que sigue dudando y Marilyn, que no era tan mala... veremos como sigue, gracias por leer y espero que les siga gustando! **

**Perdón por no actualizar mis historias ayer, examen imposible... que terminó resultando PERFECTO!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate se removió inquieta en el poco espacio que tenía.

-¿Una oportunidad para qué?- preguntó.

-Quiero que bajes tus defensas y me dejes entrar…- dijo él sobre sus labios.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que te des cuenta de que quizás me haya equivocado antes, pero lo que siento por ti es real…- dijo él.

-Por favor no me confundas más… lo que tú sientes por mi es real… quieres dormir conmigo… y puedo entenderlo… pero no quiero hacerlo…

-Déjame demostrarte que no sólo quiero dormir contigo…

-Castle…

-Porque me muero de ganas de acariciar todo tu cuerpo, besarte… oírte y contemplarte en el momento exacto en que estallas de placer conmigo… pero luego, necesito tomarte entre mis brazos y dormir contigo… despertarme a tu lado, compartir cosas, caminar juntos…- dijo y besó su mejilla y luego, después de dejar un momento sus labios ahí, fue bajando suavemente por el costado hasta llegar al cuello.

Kate cerró los ojos, las caricias de él eran suaves, tentadoras, ella hubiese podido empujarlo si hubiese querido y ahí estaba el punto… no quiso…

Rick movió sus manos, que descansaban a los lados de ella sobre la mesa y la tomó de la cintura. Sus besos se tornaban cada vez más húmedos y sintió el pulso de ella acelerarse.

Kate deslizó sus manos y acarició suavemente su espalda un momento y luego puso una a cada lado de la cara de Rick y lo separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me muero por ti…- dijo él y ella miró sus labios.

-Por favor…- dijo ella y casi no se reconoció su propia voz- dame un poco de tiempo… necesito acostumbrarme a la idea de que no me harás sufrir otra vez…

-Bien… lo tienes, pero por favor no me rechaces más… necesito algo de libertad para expresarme…

-¿Tú crees que yo no me muero por dejarme llevar? Pero quiero que en el momento en que me decida, todo esté claro…

-Bien…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, un poco más distendida.

Rick la acercó a su cuerpo y se fundieron en un abrazo. Kate se apretó a él y se quedó allí, sintiéndose a salvo. Y él hundió la nariz en el hombro de ella, aspirando su aroma…

El abrazo terminó y ella volvió a tomarlo de la cara y luego besó sus labios brevemente. Rick sonrió gratamente sorprendido.

-¿Seguimos cocinando?

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Amasaron un poco más los bollos y luego los extendieron para preparar las pizzas. Rick la miraba cada tanto, de costado y ella se sonrojaba, todavía incómoda por esa nueva situación…

-Entonces… ¿te quedarás con nosotros esta noche?

-Puede ser…

-Me encantaría… así podrías controlarme…- dijo él sonriente.

-No esperes que yo te controle…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- eres un niño grande, Castle, tú sabes cuales serían las consecuencias…

-Ahhh… me amenazas… estás celosa…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Para nada…- dijo y sonrió.

-Quiero oírte decir que estás celosa…- dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

-¿De esa rubia con cuerpo de modelo? ¿A quien extrañaste y besaste delante de mí hace unas horas? No podría…- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Realmente no tienes idea de lo que tus palabras hacen…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza intentando controlarse.

-Ahora que tienes todo controlado, creo que iré a ducharme…- dijo y cuando se iba, Rick la tomó de la muñeca y la miró.

-Espera…- dijo sin soltarla- yo… quiero decirte que no te arrepentirás… y que no te molestaré…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos por su cara, suavemente.

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió con ternura y luego se permitió hacer el mismo gesto que él, levantó su mano y deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de él, despacio, sintiendo su piel…

Rick sintió que se le saltaba el corazón del pecho cuando la vio caminar hacia el baño la escalera.

* * *

Pasó un buen rato hasta que ella volvió a aparecer por el living y lo buscó, pero se dio cuenta de que quizás él había utilizado el otro baño para ducharse.

Kate miró por el gran ventanal y observó que el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer. Sintió el calor en sus ojos cuando se acercó y se sentó sobre la alfombra en posición de meditación, como queriendo absorber toda su energía…

Rick salió del baño buscándola, y cuando la vio frente al ventanal, observando el sol, la acarició con la mirada y se acercó despacio.

Kate tenía puesto un vestido sencillo, con los hombros al descubierto y cuando sintió las manos de él, suavemente sobre ellos, cerró los ojos instintivamente.

-Magnífica vista…- jadeó Kate en voz baja.

-Siempre quise mostrártela… compartirla contigo…- dijo él arrodillado tras ella, masajeando suavemente sus hombros.

-Bueno… aquí estamos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Discúlpame… tengo que controlar la comida…- dijo él y se inclinó, besó su hombro y se levantó, con toda naturalidad.

Kate sintió que se estremecía ante el contacto y no pudo evitar sonreír, se acostumbraría a esa clase de gestos más rápido de lo que se imaginaba…

Rick fue a controlar la comida y luego volvió y se sentó a su lado, cerca, pero no invadiendo su espacio.

Kate sonrió cuando lo vio, mirándola de costado, como queriendo decir algo sin atreverse.

-¿Qué?- le dijo y giró la cabeza.

-Nada… estoy feliz… es todo…- dijo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y cuando Kate iba a contestar, escucharon el timbre.

-Creo que iré a abrir la puerta…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se levantó y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Interrumpo?- le dijo por lo bajo Marilyn a Rick cuando él abrió la puerta.

-Para nada…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Kate…- dijo la rubia y se sentó a su lado.

-Traeré las copas…- dijo Rick cuando Marilyn le entregó la botella de vino.

Rick las observó de lejos, tenía que reconocer que ambas eran hermosas, pero cada vez que él miraba a Kate sentía una revolución interna y unas ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más…

La notaba un poco más calma, distendida… seguramente esa conversación que habían tenido había ayudado…

Marilyn hablaba y Kate asentía, callada…

-No puedo creer que ustedes…no…- dijo la rubia y Kate miró a Rick a lo lejos.

-No…- dijo Kate y cruzaron miradas.

-Yo en tu lugar no me lo perdería…

-Ah… él no está interesado en mí…- dijo Kate queriendo disimular.

-¿Qué no lo está? La última vez que estuve aquí con él, ustedes recién se conocían… en ese momento, él me dijo que se había enamorado de ti… dale una oportunidad… créeme, no te estaría dando este consejo si supiera que tengo alguna posibilidad con él…

-¿Comemos?- dijo Rick a lo lejos y las dos mujeres se levantaron.

Se acercaron a la mesa y Rick depositó la pizza en medio y repartió unas porciones.

-¿Hacemos un brindis?- dijo Marilyn.

-Bien…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate- por nosotros… nuestra seguridad y el convencimiento de que no importa cuanto tiempo nos lleve, seremos felices en algún momento…- dijo y Kate chocó la copa con él, asintiendo… sonriendo y Rick pudo ver en sus ojos esperanza, y mucho amor…

* * *

**Bueno, cada vez más cerca y Kate se está convenciendo de que él no la hará sufrir. Veremos como sigue!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Marilyn miró a Rick y Kate y se sintió de más. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las miradas entre ellos eran intensas, ninguno se mostró incómodo con su presencia. Ella tenía que reconocer que a pesar de todo, no podía odiar a Kate… no era que ella estuviese tan enamorada de Rick pero en algún momento se había ilusionado, Rick era el hombre perfecto en casi todos los aspectos… o mejor dicho, en todos… si solo se hubiese fijado realmente en ella…

-De verdad no puedo creer que te sientas a salvo bajo la protección de una mujer… quiero decir… no es que desconfíe de ti, Kate pero…

-No, no… te entiendo… pero a pesar de que como todo ser humano tengo mis limitaciones, yo siento que puedo protegerlo… a veces no es una cuestión de fuerza, sino de conocimiento…- dijo Kate luego de tomar un buen trago de vino.

Estaban sentados, las dos mujeres en el sillón y Rick en el suelo, a los pies de ellas, luego de la comida.

-Es que… yo me siento seguro al lado de Kate…- dijo y la miró, y ella se sonrojó un poco- desde que la conozco, sé que puedo estar tranquilo porque cuando ella está a mi lado, estoy protegido…

-Me alegra que se hayan reencontrado…- dijo la rubia y Kate asintió.

-Sí…- dijo Kate y bostezó- discúlpenme… estoy un poco cansada… dicen que el aire de mar a veces cansa…

-Es cierto…- dijo Marilyn y se levantó- yo también me voy…

-No, no tienes que irte… quiero decir… yo me iré a dormir, ustedes pueden quedarse…

-Kate… te agradezco pero estoy un poco cansada… además creo que deberé devolverles la invitación un día de estos… así que volveremos a vernos pronto…- dijo y sonrió, guiñándole el ojo a Rick.

-Te acompañaré…- le dijo Rick a Marilyn, ella vivía a dos casas de diferencia, pero ambas sabían que él era un caballero.

-Gracias…- dijo la rubia y miró a Kate cuando Rick se dirigía a la puerta- me encantó cenar con ustedes… y ya sabes… no lo dejes ir…- dijo y besó suavemente su mejilla, y Kate sonrió tratando de no quedar demasiado obvia.

Kate se asomó por la ventana, a pesar de todo tenía un poco de celos al ver la caballerosidad con que él la trataba a ella.

Cuando Kate lo vio venir, unos minutos más tarde, se mordió el labio, ansiosa. Se dedicó a juntar las cosas y cuando él entró, estaba lavando los platos…

-¿Te sirvo un poco más de vino?- le ofreció.

-No debería tomar… ya tomé dos copas y si me duermo muy profundamente no podré despertarme si algo ocurre… y no quiero que eso pase…- dijo con sinceridad.

-Bien… como quieras… aunque solo queda un poco para cada uno…- dijo e igualmente sirvió las dos copas.

Kate siguió en lo suyo hasta que lo sintió acercarse por detrás de ella. Cerró brevemente cuando sintió primero el perfume de él y luego sus labios en su oído, hablándole.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo y dejó una copa a cada lado de ella.

-Sí…- dijo ella e inspiró hondo antes de girar, sus manos todavía húmedas.

-Bien…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos- me hace muy feliz que estés bien…

-Lo estoy…- dijo ella y sonrió. No estaban tan pegados, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella se sintiera nerviosa.

-Entonces…- dijo y tomó ambas copas y le dio una a ella- brindemos…

-Creo que ya lo hicimos…- dijo ella aceptando la copa- pero bueno…- y cuando iba a chocarla, él la detuvo.

-Por nosotros dos… y por este momento de transición… porque casi no puedo esperar a que te decidas a estar conmigo…

-Rick…

-No me malinterpretes, mi intención no es apurarte… pero estoy feliz de que al menos quieras tiempo para pensarlo…

-Yo… yo no tengo que pensar nada… sino acomodarme a la situación…

-Bien… brindemos por eso… por una oportunidad… cuando sea que nos la demos…- dijo y sonrió, y ella sonrió también…

Tomaron mirándose a los ojos y Rick creyó que tendría un ataque cardíaco cuando ella estiró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. El gesto podría haber pasado desapercibido a cualquiera, pero para Rick significó un avance, y no solamente de su lado… Kate era la que más dudaba y sin embargo se había animado…

Rick sintió que no quería moverse. Quería quedarse allí, cerca de Kate toda la vida y ni siquiera la estaba abrazando…

-¿Quieres salir a caminar un rato?- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Pensé que tenías sueño…- dijo y achicó los ojos- ¿o era una excusa para quedarte a solas conmigo?

-Castle…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-Ok… no digo más nada… pero sé que lo hiciste por eso…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Salieron y Kate inspiró hondo, sintiendo el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Estaba un poco fresco y caminaron hombro con hombro, mientras él le iba mostrando algunas casas y le contaba algunas curiosidades y anécdotas.

* * *

Cuando volvieron, antes de entrar, ella se detuvo en seco y él la miró con algo de desconfianza.

-Rick…- le dijo y él la miró a los ojos- de verdad te agradezco la paciencia… estamos en el siglo XXI y no quedan muchos hombres que tengan la capacidad de esperar…

-Kate, tú eres muy importante para mí… siempre lo supe y desde que volvimos a vernos te convertiste en imprescindible… pero no solo para mi seguridad, sino para mi vida…

-Gracias…- dijo y lo abrazó con ternura, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y las manos de él acariciando suavemente su espalda.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, Rick la separó, besó su frente y entrelazó sus dedos con ella antes de entrar…

Subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de ella, él se detuvo y entrelazó los dedos de la otra mano con los suyos.

-Que tengas una hermosa noche y que puedas descansar bien…- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió- ojalá que tú también tengas una buena noche y puedas descansar…

-Te despertaré con el desayuno si no es un atrevimiento…- dijo él ceremonioso.

-Para nada… y pasado mañana lo haré yo…

-Me parece justo…

-Bien…- dijo ella- buenas noches, Rick…

-Buenas noches, Kate…- dijo él y la soltó, luego de apretar ambas manos, como si con eso pudiera extrañarla menos…

Rick se quedó mirándola hasta que ella entró y cerró la puerta suavemente. Sonrió y aspiró hondo. Todo era tan lento pero tan placentero y prometedor a la vez…

* * *

Rick cerró los ojos luego de acostarse y se preguntó si ella tendría la misma sonrisa tonta que él en la cara.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Face time… Kate Beckett quiere comunicarse por Face time… leyó...

Rick abrió la aplicación y vio la cara sonriente de Kate.

-Hey…- le dijo él- ¿acaso me extrañabas?

-Un poco...- dijo ella y los rasgos de él se congelaron ¿lo extrañaba?- solo quería pedirte que no dudes en llamarme si sientes que algo anda mal…

-Si me siento solo y necesito compañía…

-Respiras hondo, piensas en algo lindo y te duermes otra vez…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Algo lindo… algo lindo… como tú, por ejemplo…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Duérmete, Castle…- dijo fingiendo fastidio.

-¿Me darás el beso de buenas noches?

-Ahí va…- dijo ella y le tiró un beso. Rick cerró los ojos cuando la comunicación se cortó. Pensar en algo lindo… seguramente esa noche soñaría con ella…

* * *

**Bueno, las cosas no podrían estar mejor, aunque vayan MUUUUUY lento... espero que les siga gustando... gracias por leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, hello... se que esta historia fue la última que actualicé. Y quiero ser sincera... tengo algunos problemas personales derivados de mis pocas ganas de enfocarme en mi último examen... esto provocó una especie de bloqueo, no es que no se me ocurran ideas, sino que me cuesta expresarlas... intenté con las otras historias y la única que pude seguir hoy fue esta... les pido disculpas, espero que pueda reponerme pronto... Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 19**

Kate despertó con una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía ganas de verlo. Quería estar con él. Pero no quería salir corriendo, no por no quedar en evidencia, sino por no cometer un acto impulsivo que luego la hiciera retrasar aún más ese paso que tenía que dar en dirección a él…

Se desperezó, y de pronto llegó a su nariz el agradable aroma del café recién hecho…

Recordó que él le había prometido despertarla con el desayuno y no pudo evitar sentir una revolución en su estómago…

No pudo pensar demasiado porque a los pocos segundos, sintió golpes suaves en su puerta. Se acurrucó contra la almohada y fingió estar dormida. Adoraba los momentos en que él creía que ella dormía y la observaba…

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Buenos días…- dijo él en voz baja y ella no se movió. Lo escuchó dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y acercarse a la cama- Kate…- dijo luego de unos segundos y ella lo sintió deslizar sus dedos suavemente por su hombro, como no queriendo sobresaltarla.

Kate inspiró hondo y se movió un poco.

-Hey…- dijo él y al no escuchar respuesta volvió a tocarla- buenos días, amor…- y cuando Kate lo escuchó, sintió que su corazón latía tan acelerado que tendría un ataque.

Fingió sobresaltarse, por las dudas, por si el sonido, para ella ensordecedor que hacía su corazón llegaba hasta los oídos de él…

-Castle…- jadeó cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose culpable porque él finalmente sentiría que había fallado al despertarla con suavidad.

-Lo siento… ¿te asusté?- le dijo y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama.

-Un poco… creo que dormía profundamente… ¿habrá sido el vino?

-Bueno, no pasó nada, así que me alegra que hayas descansado…- le dijo él sonriente.

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno… me desperté una vez durante la noche…

-¿Pasó algo?

-No… solo… hice lo que me dijiste… pensé en ti y volví a quedarme dormido…

-Yo nunca dije que pensaras en mí…- se atajó ella.

-Dijiste algo lindo… es cierto… tú eres hermosa…

-Castle…- la emoción en su voz lo hizo sonreír.

-Está bien… no dije nada…- dijo y le extendió la taza de café- aquí tienes algo para comer… no hubo demasiada producción porque me levanté tarde…

-No te preocupes… me alcanza con eso…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y se levantó- estaré escribiendo en mi habitación… aunque tengo mi propio estudio, me siento más inspirado allí…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Rick…- dijo y cuando él giró para mirarla, Kate estiró su mano y tomó la de él- gracias…

-Siempre…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Kate terminó de tomar su café y el resto del desayuno con rapidez. Pensó en ir a correr un momento por la playa, nada malo había sucedido desde que habían llegado y ella se sentía confiada de poder dejarlo un rato solo…

Se puso su conjunto deportivo y cuando salía, golpeó la puerta de él y entró.

-Hey…- dijo y sonrió con incomodidad cuando lo vio con los ojos cerrados, sonriente.

-Dime…- dijo él y abrió los ojos- solo descansaba la vista mientras me imaginaba una escena…

-Me imagino que la escena debe ser bastante feliz…

-Digamos que es romántica…- dijo él sonriente.

-Ah… entiendo…- dijo ella y prefirió no indagar, le parecía que una escena romántica no iba en lo que ella se imaginaba que sería el próximo libro de él...- quería avisarte que saldré a correr…

-Bien… te espero…- dijo él observó un momento la pantalla que decía "deberías estar escribiendo y no pensando en Kate" y cerró la computadora personal…

-¿Crees que es seguro que te deje solo un rato?

-Por supuesto… cualquier cosa te llamaré…- dijo él.

Kate salió al aire libre y respiró con satisfacción, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se tomaba unas vacaciones al sol y lejos de sus preocupaciones. Y aunque eso no fuera exactamente la idea de unas vacaciones, Kate estaba comenzando a relajarse y se sentía bien… mucho mejor que en años…

* * *

Corrió un buen rato, ejercitando su respiración y tomando los recaudos para que los músculos de sus piernas no se tensaran demasiado y la hicieran tener remordimientos por haber hecho ese ejercicio…

Cuando llegó, lo encontró al teléfono, discutiendo y se tensó. Trató de escuchar, pero no entendió mucho. Fue a buscar una toalla y una botella de agua.

Le hizo señas para preguntarle si todo estaba bien y él sacudió la cabeza con fastidio. Cortó la comunicación unos minutos después y la miró con algo de melancolía…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Digamos que sí…- dijo Rick y se sentó a su lado.

-Cuéntame… si quieres…

-Recién hablaba con Gina…

-No me dicuenta de que era ella…

-Porque también hablé con una de las autoridades de la editorial…

-Entiendo… ¿algún problema?

-Dicen estar en una posición difícil… han recibido amenazas… pero también me han hecho un adelanto y necesitan que termine el libro de una vez… aunque no saben si podrá publicarse, es demasiada presión…

-¿Entonces?

-Me quieren de vuelta en New York para una reunión…

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta tarde…

-No… Castle…- dijo Kate a la defensiva.

-No creo tener mucha opción…

-La opción es que estés a salvo… y tú sabes que si vuelves no estarás a salvo…

-Kate…

-No, Castle… la encargada de tu seguridad soy yo… déjame hablar con esa gente… no creo que les convenga que su autor estrella se muera con un libro sin terminar…- dijo y él sacudió la cabeza.

-Ay, pero qué cálida eres…

-Es la verdad… es una tontería…

-Bueno… ellos mencionaron la posibilidad de venir a verme…

-Podrían seguirlos… no… no es seguro…

-Kate… no hay demasiada chance de innovar…

-¿Acaso no pueden hacer una conferencia virtual o algo así?

-Ellos me quieren ahí y tengo que ir…

-No estoy de acuerdo…

-Yo te agradezco la preocupación… pero si no me acompañas, tendré que ir solo…- dijo cortante, no era que no la entendiera, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí escondido el resto de su vida.

-Maldición Castle… te encanta estar en peligro…- dijo y se levantó de golpe, los ojos de él descansando en su espalda, las gotas de transpiración producto de su actividad visibles…

-Y a ti te encanta hacer tu trabajo… no es justo…- dijo él y se puso de pie también.

-¿Justo? ¿Tú me hablas de lo que es justo? Yo me estoy preocupando por ti…

-¿No crees que estoy grande como para decidir?

-¿Te das cuenta por qué me hace tanto ruido pensar en una relación contigo?

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nuestra relación?

-Eres capaz de convertirte en un felpudo de esa gente solo por un manojo de dinero, aún poniendo en riesgo tu vida… ¿no te das cuenta de que lo importante aquí no es el dinero sino tu vida?

-¿Lo importante para quién?

-Para ti, para tu hija…

-¿Y para ti?

-¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Qué me importas? ¡Claro que me importas… demasiado…! Pero no te preocupes… iré a ducharme y cumpliré con mi trabajo… te acompañaré a New York… solo espero que no nos maten esta vez…- dijo y se mordió el labio con frustración.

Rick abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo pudo acariciarla con la mirada mientras ella se iba… ella acababa de confesarle algo que él se imaginaba, pero oírselo decir lo había paralizado…

* * *

**Se que me dijeron que esto avanza demasiado despacio... el tema es que no quería olvidarme del tema central, la seguridad de Rick... así que... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta y mis otras historias! Me hace muy feliz compartirlas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia. Les pido disculpas por no poder actualizar todos los días, ya me queda poco para el último examen y como me conocen, no puedo escribir cualquier cosa solo para cumplir. Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 20**

Rick no dijo ni media palabra cuando la vio aparecer poco más de media hora más tarde con un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta azules y una camisa blanca.

Si bien era cierto que necesitaba volver a New York, también era cierto que quería quedarse con ella allí y olvidarse del resto de mundo por lo menos por un mes…

Kate pareció no darle demasiada importancia a la forma en que él la miraba, no quería dejarse llevar…

Él vestía un jean negro y una camisa color vino tinto que Kate no recordaba haberle visto antes. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Kate hizo el ademán de levantar el pequeño bolso que había dejado sobre el sillón y él tomó su muñeca y la acercó a él.

-No quiero que estemos mal, Kate… bastante nos ha costado llegar a ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que sentimos como para echarlo a perder por una discusión tonta…

-Esto no es una discusión tonta, Rick… nuestras prioridades son distintas… yo me preocupo por tu vida y tú, por el dinero…

-¿Alguna vez has estado sin trabajo?

-Por suerte no… pero he pasado épocas difíciles…

-Entiendo… pero sucede que yo tengo una hija a la que le prometí pagarle las mejores universidades y si no tengo dinero en mi cuenta bancaria, eso será imposible…

-Escucha, Rick… podemos seguir hablando de esto todo el día… la conclusión será la misma… no importa cuánto dinero planees tener en tu cuenta bancaria si no estás vivo para utilizarlo…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-No creas que no advertí la forma en que te preocupaste… esas cosas me llegan mucho, Kate…

-Lo dices como si yo nunca hubiese demostrado preocupación por ti…

-No más de lo normal…- dijo él y levantó su mano, besando sus dedos delicadamente mientras ella lo observaba.

-Vámonos, Castle… porque encima de ponerte en peligro conseguirás llegar tarde y todo el esfuerzo será en vano…

-¿Puedo darte un beso antes?

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de desilusión de ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no puede suceder siempre lo que tú quieres…- dijo ella y se mordió la lengua cuando él se inclinó y la rozó para levantar su bolso.

* * *

El viaje fue bastante distendido, ella se mantuvo algo distante y Rick comprendió que era para remarcar su disgusto por la situación, no porque estuviese tan enojada con él. Pero Rick cada tanto perdía sus ojos en ella y se permitía acariciarla con la mirada.

Al principio fue algo casi platónico, pero un buen rato después, se encontró fantaseando con inclinarse, hablarle al oído, delinear su cara con besos, hundir su nariz en el cuello de ella, deslizar sus dedos para sentir su piel a la altura del abdomen y…

-Castle…- fue casi un jadeo. ¿Acaso ella podía leer los pensamientos?

-¿Mmm?- preguntó él removiéndose en su asiento, los pantalones comenzaban a incomodarle.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Me desconcentras…- le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Lo… lo siento… no pensé que te hubieses dado cuenta…

Kate vio un área de descanso en la ruta y se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un café?- le preguntó él.

-No hace falta… mira hacia adelante…

-¿Qué?

-Hazme caso…- lo instruyó ella.

Rick le hizo caso y miró hacia adelante, al principio intentando encontrar lo que ella quería que viera y luego, algo incómodo, volvió la cabeza y alzó la ceja.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Te quedas mirándome y no me dices nada…

-Ese es el punto… te miro y tú te das cuenta, lo sientes… ahora añádele la intensidad con que tú lo haces... desconcentración total... entonces, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme y así podremos llegar a salvo?

-Kate…- dijo él y cuando ella iba a encender el motor, tomó su mano- si me dieras un pequeño e insignificante beso, las cosas mejorarían…

-No voy a darte un beso, Castle… estoy molesta… podríamos estar tranquilos en la casa, yo cuidándote, tú escribiendo, adelantando tu trabajo y sin embargo estamos aquí, poniéndonos en peligro y perdiendo tiempo…- dijo y él la soltó.

-Tendrás que soportar la mirada entonces…- dijo él desafiante.

-Genial…- masculló ella y volvió a arrancar.

Sin embargo él no la siguió mirando porque su humor había cambiado. La comprendía, pero no podía cambiar de actitud…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a New York, y luego a la editorial, Gina los esperaba en la puerta. Hizo pasar a Rick a una sala de conferencias y se quedó esperando afuera, junto a Kate.

-¿No entrarás?- le preguntó Kate.

-En realidad no estoy invitada a esa reunión…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no les importa mi opinión… ellos quieren sacar la mayor ganancia en esto y no les ayuda el hecho de que yo haya tenido una relación previa con Rick…

-Gina… ¿era tan necesario que Rick viniera?

-No… yo lo sé… pero no pude manejarlo…

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que él podría estar en peligro?

-Ellos subestiman el riesgo… estuve haciendo intentos para cancelar el trabajo y que se dedique a escribir otro Nikki Heat… he oído que ya empezó…

-¿Ya empezó?

-Me dijo que iba en paralelo… por las dudas…- dijo Gina en voz baja, tenía la impresión de que las paredes oían.

-No me dijo nada…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-Kate… ¿acaso ustedes están…?- dijo y se interrumpió, era difícil ponerle un nombre.

-No… no… ¿por qué?

-¿No quieres?

-¿Yo?

-Está claro que él se muere por estar contigo… no bien te volvió a ver, comenzó la inspiración… cada vez que hablamos, el 75% de la conversación es sobre ti…

-Gina…

-No quiero entrometerme pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que se den el gusto.

-Gina, discúlpame, pero no creo que tenga que tener esta conversación contigo…

-Entiendo… yo solo me preocupo porque sé lo que él siente… desde hace mucho… él sufrió cada minuto la separación de ustedes…

-No fue mi culpa…

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir… tú estabas feliz con otro tipo…

-Si no recuerdo mal, él estaba contigo…

-¿No te das cuenta de nada, verdad?- dijo Gina sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No…

-A veces los hombres nos utilizan para no sentirse solos… yo también lo utilicé a Rick en ese momento… él es un tierno, se desvive por la persona que tiene a su lado… y es increíblemente intenso en la cama…- dijo y Kate sonrió y se sonrojó- me darás la razón… ya verás…

-Gina…

-Cuídalo, Kate… te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que se olviden de este libro y lo dejen escribir el otro…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate algo más distendida.

-¿Te traigo un café?

-No… esperaré aquí…

-Bien… nos vemos…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Kate se sentó en un sillón y se quedó un largo rato pensando, recuerdos de los casos en que trabajaba con Rick la asaltaron y se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. El trabajo policial había sido su vida y ahora lo había prácticamente abandonado…

Cerró los ojos un momento y se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo frío apoyado contra su cabeza.

-Quedate muy quieta…- le dijo un hombre encapuchado y la hizo levantar de golpe…

* * *

**Bueno, las complicaciones lógicas de cuando alguien desafia el peligro... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por soportar mis períodos de examen!**


End file.
